Melody
by saya sayya
Summary: Chanyeol penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun dan ia merasa dadanya bergetar untuk pertama kalinya dengan namja mungil itu. Bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun dekat dengannya dan mau menjadi partnernya dalam acara akhir sekolah mereka? Apa Chanyeol bisa melakukannya? FF ChanBaek. T. Don't like don't read. FF Chaptered pertama jadi diharapkan bersabar ya
1. Chapter 1

"Permisi,"

Kim-songsaenim segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat salah satu siswa terkenal di sekolahnya itu memasuki ruang guru dan menghampirinya. "Oh, Park Chanyeol. Ada apa?"

"Ini tugas saya, Saem. Maaf karena telah melupakannya," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buku tugas miliknya. Kim-songsaenim menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tahu kau bukan melupakan tugasku tapi karena kau memang ingin pergi dari kelasku, kan? Aku melihatmu berjalan ke arah perpustakaan setelah keluar dari kelas tadi,"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali dan tersenyum lebar. Yah, Chanyeol memang sering sekali menjadikan alasan 'melupakan tugas' dari Kim-songsaenim hanya karena ia sedang mengantuk atau sedang malas mendengarkan sang guru. Untung saja namja tinggi itu memiliki prestasi akademik yang cukup bagus ditambah dengan prestasi non-akademik yang bisa dibilang –sangat bagus.

"Kim-saem tahu saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," goda sang guru dan Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang guru. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat suasana sepi di koridor sekolah. Sebenarnya, alasan yang paling menonjol dari perilakunya adalah karena ia ingin menghindari beberapa cewek yang menjadi fans-nya. Berteriak saat melihatnya lalu mengerubuninya. Sungguh, ia sedikit –banyak risih dengan keadaan itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bersenandung kecil saat melewati anak tangga. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara dentingan piano yang lembut. Entah atas dorongan apa, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati suara itu yang semakin terdengar lebih keras namun masih terasa lembut di telinganya.

Chanyeol berhenti di depan ruang musik yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya lalu badannya. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol merasa bahwa apa yang dicarinya selama ini hadir dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol juga tahu jika saat itulah dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan.

Waktunya yang berhenti berdentang dan….

Jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Melody

 **Melody**

 **ChanBaek, HunKai, little bit -SuDo.**

 **School-life, Romance (maybe), Aneh**

 **T**

 **Cerita ini asli milik saya. Para pemain cuma minjam saja. Dan imajinasi cerita keluar dari otak gila saya. Jadi saya terima kritikan apabila ada salah kata, saya minta maaf. Sekian.**

 **Warn: YAOI, TYPO, cerita abal-abal, dan** **efek samping lain**

 **Kalimat bergaris miring berarti pemikiran dari orang itu, ok?**

Melody

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dan tersenyum saat merasa keadaan sudah dirasa aman untuknya. Dia segera keluar dari kelas dan turun dengan riang. Suasana hatinya sangat cerah hari ini karena sebentar lagi namja mungil itu akan memainkan piano di ruang musik seperti kebiasaannya sejak bersekolah di Seoul High School.

Cklek~

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya dan langsung memasuki ruang musik saat suasana sepi yang menyapanya. Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu ruangan dan segera beranjak menuju salah satu alat musik yang entah sejak kapan dia gemari itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia ingin bermain piano lagi dan kini akhirnya ia bisa memainkannya. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi piano dan menaruh tasnya dibawah kursi. Baekhyun membuka tutup piano dan menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu dengan lembut sebelum menekannya. Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun segera memainkan sebuah _melody_ yang sangat dia hafal.

Ia dapat membayangkan dirinya yang berada di sebuah konser besar. Semua sorot lampu dan semua tatapan tertuju padanya saat memainkan alat musik itu. Melodi-melodi indah mengalun ke seluruh penjuru. Entah bagaimana jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar keras karena merasakan perasaan senang akan imajinasinya itu. Suara teriakan penonton yang menyanjung permainannya. Membuat semangat dalam dirinya bergemuruh dan semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan alunan melodi yang indah. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun bersenandung riang dengan alunan piano miliknya. Suara yang jernih itu menyeruak ke segela penjuru ruang musik.

 _Remember geudega_

 _Himdeul ttaemyeon hangsang_

 _Nunmureul useumgwa bagwatjo_

Suara lembut itu menggema dan melantunkan lirik sebuah lagu yang indah dan sangat ia sukai. Matanya yang terpejam membuatnya dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan yang ada dalam lagu tersebut. Baekhyun mengalunkan lagu itu dengan perasaan yang lebih kuat. Bahkan bisa dibilang seperti seorang professional.

 _Naeobtneun goseseon_

 _Uljima-yo don't cry_

 _Nunmuri manhdeon geuderaseo…_

Jemari lentiknya yang mengiringi suaranya sendiri membuat namja mungil itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Jemari itu begitu lincah bergerak diatas tuts-tuts piano. Begitu lembut dan mantap saat menekannya. Seakan jemarinya takkan pernah salah menekan melodi indah dari piano tersebut.

 _It's my turn to cry_

 _Naega halgeyo…_

 _It's my turn to cry_

 _Naege matgyeoyo…_

 _Geu nunmulkkaji_

 _This time_ _..._

Dentingan piano itu terhenti dan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Helaan nafas yang lembut mengalun lembut di ruang musik itu. Perlahan, senyum manisnya merekah begitu indah dan sangat cerah seperti sore hari itu. Namja mungil itu merasa lega karena berhasil memainkan sebuah lagu setelah sekian lama menahan diri.

Prok~ Prok~

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Cowok mungil itu segera berdiri dari kursi piano dan menatap tegang sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di salah satu kursi yang ada disana. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan cowok terkenal di sekolahnya itu duduk disana. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar pintu ruang musik yang terbuka tadi.

' _Gawat. Aku harus segera lari,'_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya dan segera melirik tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ada yang melihatnya bermain piano kali ini. Ia juga harus segera pergi dari sana sebelum murid lain memergokinya atau yang lebih buruk adalah melaporkannya kepada seorang guru yang akan semakin menyusahkannya nanti.

Melody

"Permainan- Hey! Tunggu!"

Chanyeol terdiam saat namja mungil itu tiba-tiba berlari dan menghilang dari pintu samping ruang musik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus langsung berlari saat melihatnya bahkan wajahnya nampak pucat seakan ia baru saja melihat hantu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat menyadari bahwa ia mungkin sudah merusak privasi cowok mungil itu hingga ia kabur ketakutan.

' _Bagus, Park. Kau membuatnya ketakutan,'_

Chanyeol berfikir jika cowok itu mungkin takut ia akan mengadu kepada salah satu guru. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik penglihatannya. Sesuatu yang sedikit berkilau di bawah kursi piano yang ada ditengah ruangan. Berjalan mendekati kursi itu dan berjongkok untuk mengambil sebuah tanda pengenal. Tunggu, tanda pengenal?

Chanyeol meneliti tanda pengenal itu dan tersenyum cerah saat mengetahui bahwa tanda pengenal itu milik namja mungil tadi. Tanpa sadar ia bersorak gembira dan segera melangkah pergi dari ruang musik itu. Sepertinya sore ini adalah sore terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Cowok tinggi itu tak berhenti tersenyum dengan tanda pengenal yang berada digenggamannya. Senyumnya terus merekah menandakan betapa senangnya namja itu sekarang. Langkahnya yang menyusuri lapangan sekolah terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Apa ia sedang terbang?

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke sekitar dan melihat sepupunya sedang berdiri di depan mobil sport berwarna merah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memasukkan tanda pengenal itu ke dalam tasnya. Chanyeol tidak ingin ditanyai yang aneh-aneh oleh sepupunya maka dari itu lebih baik ia menyembunyikan tanda pengenal itu.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Pertanyaan ketus itu langsung keluar dari bibir tipis sepupunya. Chanyeol berdecak dan segera mengamati wajah sepupunya yang terlihat sangat kesal. Ia dapat menduga jika namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya itu sudah lama menunggu dirinya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol, jika sepupunya ini menunggunya karena Chanyeol sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia ingin pulang terlambat.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku dan aku sudah mengatakan jika aku ingin pulang terlambat, bukan? Aku tadi mampir ke toilet dulu dan-,"

Tak.

Suara kesakitan itu berasal dari sepupu Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus keningnya. Chanyeol baru saja menepuk keningnya dengan keras dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Tatapan tajam dari namja putih itu langsung ditujukan kepada Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu hanya menatapnya tidak peduli.

"Itu karena kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung', Oh Sehun. Berikan kunci mobilnya,"

Dengan gerutuan yang sangat jelas terlihat, namja tampan itu melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Chanyeol. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap kunci itu dan berjalan menuju kemudi mobil. Melirik sejenak ke arah Sehun yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya sebelum menaiki mobilnya. Ia sangat menyukai saat dimana dia bisa menggoda Sehun. Deru mesin mobil yang menyala langsung menggema di lapangan sekolah yang sepi itu. Dengan cepat mobil sport itu meninggalkan sekolah dan melaju menembus jalanan kota. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Buat apa melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat jika bisa menikmati ramainya suasana kota Seoul yang indah di sore hari ini.

"Hyung,"

Panggilan Sehun hanya dibalas oleh gumaman dari Chanyeol. Namja itu menunggu Sehun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya sembari menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. Sehun melirik ke arah luar jendela dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Chanyeol kini mulai mengamati gerak-gerik sepupunya itu.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah keluarga Kim,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan Sehun. Chanyeol menoleh sejenak ke arah Sehun saat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti di sebuah lampu merah. Melihat raut wajah serius adik sepupunya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit memahami apa yang terjadi dengan sepupunya itu.

"Apa Oh-ahjussi masih menyuruhmu untuk terus mengunjungi 'tunangan'-mu itu?" Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Sehun saat mendengar nada penekanan kata 'tunangan' yang di ucapkan Chanyeol barusan. Namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah pertunangan yang membuat Sehun enggan ataupun keluarga dari sang tunangan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah sang 'tunangan'-lah yang membuatnya sedikit enggan,

"Apa kau masih belum menerima kehadiran Kim Jongin? Atau Kim Jongin sendiri yang masih belum menerima kehadiranmu?"

"Mungkin kedua- entahlah aku tidak tahu,"

Chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berbeda. Sepupunya itu dengan cepat mengganti jawabannya hingga membuatnya bingung sendiri. Ada rasa penasaran di kedua manik matanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh sepupunya telah tumbuh di dalam hati namja tampan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Sehun hingga berantakan.

"Ya, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish,"

"Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Sehun-ah. Cari tahu apa yang hatimu inginkan," ucap Chanyeol lembut dan menepuk kepala Sehun membuat namja itu terdiam. Tatapan jengkelnya terhadap Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebimbangan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja membelokkan kemudi mobil ke arah kanan segera memelankan mobilnya hingga berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik namun sedikit sederhana. Ia tatap Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan namja itu namun Chanyeol hanya diam dan menunggu sang sepupu untuk mengutarakannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memaksa Sehun namun mengingat bahwa sepupunya itu sangat susah sekali untuk dipaksa mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya maka ia lebih memilih diam sampai namja itu sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya? M-maksudku mencari…?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Sehun yang gelagapan. Lirihan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun menandakan bahwa namja itu bimbang dan butuh arahan. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dan merapikan rambut hitam Sehun. Namja itu mengusap rambut sepupu satu-satunya yang ia miliki dengan sayang. "Aku tahu kau bisa Sehun-ah. Aku tahu,"

Melody

"Aku pulang,"

Baekhyun melepas sepatu ketsnya dan menatanya di rak sepatu. Berjalan lunglai ke arah ruang tengah dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tasnya tergeletak di karpet tak jauh dari sofa itu. Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya berat dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Baekhyun-hyung sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun menoleh saat melihat adik tiri-nya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo –adik tiri Baekhyun- segera mendekatinya dan duduk disalah satu sofa single yang ada disana. Umur keduanya hanya berjarak satu tahun karena itulah kedua menjadi sangat dekat walaupun mereka bukanlah saudara sedarah. "Hm. Baru saja,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Namja manis dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu lelah dan tak bertenaga. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya. "Apa hyung sakit? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggumu lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan dari adik-nya itu dan langsung membuka matanya. Tatapan khawatir namja manis yang selalu menemaninya itu terlihat jelas di kedua manik doe-nya itu. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang berbeda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sedang tidak sakit dan tidak diganggu oleh seseorang. Hanya saja tadi-" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat namja manis itu mengingat kejadian di ruang musik. Saat dimana seorang Park Chanyeol memergokinya bermain piano. Baekhyun sangat _shock_ saat mengetahui namja terkenal di sekolahnya itu sudah mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari menatapnya terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun tersadar saat mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya dan mengusap kembali rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Tadi saat pulang sekolah, aku bermain piano seperti biasanya. Tapi, ada seseorang yang melihatku memainkannya,"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang kentara sekali di dalam maniks doe-nya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan. Seharusnya ia tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo. Mengingat namja yang sejak kecil bersamanya itu sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ya ya, tenanglah adik kecil. Aku tak apa kau tahu. Berharap saja jika namja itu tidak mengadukannya kepada Guru Song maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan melempar senyum kecil pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sangat tahu jika Baekhyun sangat gemar dengan piano namun Ibu Baekhyun sangat melarangnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa alasan Nyonya Byun melarang anaknya bermain piano namun Baekhyun beranggapan jika Nyonya Byun tidak ingin lagi mengingat kematian Tuan Byun hingga melarang Baekhyun bermain piano. Bahkan kini piano yang sangat disukai Baekhyun itu tersimpan baik di dalam gudang rumahnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita membuat sesuatu untuk mengisi perutku yang kelaparan ini,"

"Tidak. Baekhyun-hyung tidak boleh masuk ke dapurku. Kau bisa menghancurkannya dalam sekejap. Lebih baik hyung pergi ke kamar dan berbenah diri,"

Baekhyun langsung tergelak saat melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan berteriak ke arahnya. Baekhyun sangat tahu bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dan membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang menggemaskan seperti tadi. Dengan segera, Baekhyun melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Kyungsoo. Untung saja, kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota hingga Baekhyun tidak harus mendapat omelan dari ibunya yang sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini Baekhyun lebih dekat kepada sang ayah yang sebenarnya adalah ayah kandung Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ada alasan dibalik semua itu namun ia tentu masih sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Buatkan aku nasi goreng kimchi, Kyung-ie,"

Melody

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat sendiri karena Sehun menjemput Jongin dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Mengingat bahwa tadi pagi sepupunya itu mengirim pesan akan berangkat bersama Jongin membuat senyum Chanyeol muncul. Pasalnya semenjak Jongin menjadi tunangan namja tampan itu, Sehun tidak pernah mau menjemput atau mengantarkan Jongin pulang.

Dengan santai Chanyeol berjalan menembus lapangan sekolahnya yang luas. Pekikan para yeoja yang menjadi fans-nya itu membuat Chanyeol kikuk. Biasanya disampingnya akan ada Sehun yang membuatnya tenang. Sekarang namja tampan itu tidak ada disisinya. Chanyeol hanya melempar senyum sekenanya saja saat beberapa siswa/siswi menyapanya. Hingga tatapan matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok mungil yang sejak tadi malam dia pikirkan. Sosok mungil yang bermain piano di ruang musik sore itu kini ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sosok mungil itu sedang berjalan merangkul seorang namja mungil lain. Terlihat begitu akrab seperti… sepasang kekasih.

Ugh, sial. Kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti remaja yang baru saja melihat pujaan hatinya sudah memiliki pasangan. Chanyeol berusaha untuk memupus perasaan kesal yang merayapi hatinya dan berjalan seperti biasanya. Kedua namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol itu berhenti sejenak di depan tangga utama sekolah. Keduanya melambaikan tangan dan berjalan terpisah.

Chanyeol segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat memelan dan menatap punggung sosok namja mungil yang sejak semalam memenuhi otaknya itu. Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus melangkah dengan santai hingga langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kelas. Kelas-Nya. Baekhyun adalah anak kelas 2-1. Berarti selama ini mereka sekelas dan Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Astaga, apa yang selama ini dilakukan Chanyeol di kelas hingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sebenarnya berada di kelas yang sama sejak kelas satu.

' _Shit! Kau sangat-sangat bodoh, Park Chanyeol,'_

Akhirnya Chanyeol segera berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang dan berada di dekat jendela. Tatapan mata Baekhyun mengarah ke arah lapangan sekolah. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu jika namja mungil itu adalah siswa berprestasi disekolahnya.

Byun Baekhyun. Siswa kelas 2-1 yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata dan pemegang rekor tertinggi di sekolahnya.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya dan duduk dibangkunya. Bangku paling akhir yang dekat dengan pintu kelas. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya dan menatap ponselnya, mengotak-atik ponsel canggih itu dan terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Siswa penyendiri yang memiliki otak brilliant…" Lirih Chanyeol yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri. Ia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. Benar saja, namja itu hanya duduk sendiri dibangkunya dan tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Sifat Baekhyun yang tertutup selalu membuat siswa lain yang ingin berteman dengannya hanya bisa menatapnya dan akhirnya menghiraukannya. Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya di saku kemejanya dan menarik tangan teman di depannya yang juga teman se-tim basketnya.

"Ya, Jongsuk-ah. Apa ada seseorang yang duduk disamping namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu?"

Jongsuk yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun duduk bersama orang lain yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang rumit membuat Jongsuk kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin duduk disana untuk pelajaran kimia hari ini? Silahkan saja, tapi aku harap kau betah karena Baekhyun sangat pendiam. Seingatku dulu saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, aku melihat teman sebangku Baekhyun pindah tempat duduk karena namja itu hanya diam saja saat diajak berkenalan atau mengobrol. Beberapa kali mendapat teman sebangku namun baru satu pelajaran selesai mereka langsung pindah tempat duduk atau meminta pindah kelas,"

Mendengar hal itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum jahil ke arah Jongsuk dan mengambil tasnya. Jongsuk sempat tersentak namun sebuah senyuman hadir dalam bibirnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol menemukan sosok yang pernah dia ceritakan kepadanya hingga membiarkan cowok tinggi itu meninggalkan bangku yang amat-sangat disukainya itu. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya sedikit lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan berhasil. Namja mungil itu menoleh ke arahnya dan wajahnya berubah pucat saat melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang nampak di wajahnya yang manis itu. Mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi teman sebangku untuk waktu yang lama.

"Hi, kita bertemu lagi,"

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar desisan Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat kalau namja manis disampingnya itu sedang menahan tangannya untuk mendorongnya kembali ke bangkunya. Dengan santai, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menantangnya.

"Aku sedang menghadiri kelas jika kau lupa, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan kekesalannya saat Chanyeol mengeja namanya seakan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya dan itu memang benar. Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan langsung membuang mukanya ke arah luar jendela. Memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol adalah hal yang tepat menurutnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak,"

Sang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya itu langsung menaruh bukunya di meja dan suasana kelas yang semula ramai itu kembali tenang. Sang guru mulai mengabsen para siswa kelas 2-1 itu sambil mengamati apakah ada kecurangan jika ada seorang siswa yang mengacungkan tangannya dua kali.

"Byun Baekhyun," Sang guru menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang membalas panggilannya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat saat melihat sosok Park Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun. Duduk dengan tenang seakan dia sudah lama duduk disamping siswa jenius di sekolahnya itu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau berpindah tempat duduk?"

"Ya, ssaem. Saya sudah meminta ijin kepada Kim-ssaem selaku wali kelas saya,"

Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol mampu membuat seluruh siswa di kelas mereka tak menyangka bahwa sosok terkenal seperti Chanyeol meninggalkan bangku kesayangannya dan memilih duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dan langsung menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah. Semoga kau memiliki kemajuan dalam mata pelajaranku kali ini,"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya saat sang guru kembali mengabsen siswa lain. Ia tersenyum senang karena kini salah satu rencana yang sudah ia susun berhasil ia jalankan. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kembali menatap keluar jendela. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerima keberadaannya langsung. Ia tahu bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok siswa berprestasi sejak ia menginjak bangku smp hingga sekarang. Baekhyun selalu menjadi seorang siswa peringkat pertama yang memenangkan berbagai macam perlombaan. Namun tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang sudah pernah dicapai oleh Baekhyun dengan kecerdasannya itu. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah menjadikan sosok pendiam disampingnya ini menjadi salah satu temannya.

Setidaknya, itu adalah sebuah perkembangan paling pesat dalam hubungan mereka. Chanyeol harap apa yang akan ia lakukan mampu membuat Baekhyun menjadi temannya. Namja tinggi itu sangat berharap karena sungguh sadar atau tidak, ia sudah mulai terperangkap dengan segala pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** **?**

New FF with ChanBaek couple. Jangan tanyakan saya kenapa ff ini muncul karena aku sungguh terpesona dengan penampilan Baekhyun di konser mereka yang Exoluxion. Ugh, dia terlihat begitu menawan dan sangat... berbeda haha entahlah aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dan buat para penggemar? ff ChanBaek pertamaku, My Neighbor. Aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkannya menjadi sebuah ff chaptered atau tidak karena sebenarnya itu ff oneshoot dan aku bingung mau buat sequel yang gimana. Jadi apa diantara kalian yang mungkin saja membacanya bisa memberikan saran hehehehe kalau ada sih, kalau tidak ada ya sudah aku mah bisa apa TT.

Oke sekian dulu ya and See U Next Chap...


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody**

 **ChanBaek, HunKai, little bit -SuDo.**

 **School-life, Romance (maybe), Aneh**

 **T**

 **Cerita ini asli milik pemain cuma minjam imajinasi cerita keluar dari otak gila saya terima kritikan apabila ada salah kata, saya minta .**

 **Warn: YAOI, TYPO, cerita abal-abal, dan efek samping yang lain.**

 **Kalimat bergaris miring berarti pemikiran dari orang itu, oke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Melody-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Park Chanyeol, sialan,'_

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk disamping Baekhyun harus menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf karena sosok kakaknya yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia akan mendapat amukan jika mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang memiliki mood buruk. Namun ia juga harus menyadarkan kakak tirinya jika ia sudah mengganggu beberapa orang yang duduk di meja kantin sebelah mereka.

"Hyung, hentikan auramu. Kau membuatku malu," gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam kakak tirinya itu. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dengan pandangan dinginnya langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungguh, seharusnya ia tidak melampiaskan perasaan kesalnya selama tiga hari ini karena ulah seorang Park cepat, Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya untuk mengendalikan diri dan langsung memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menyesalnya. Membuat sang adik hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali memakan bekalnya. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika Kyungsoo sangat sering membawa bekal ke sekolah dan selalu memakannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu. Hyung? Sungguh tiga hari ini kau jadi lebih pendiam dan gampang marah kalau disekolah,"

"Tidak ada. Hanya keisengan biasa yang aku dapat dan kali ini semua itu gara-gara Park Chanyeol sialan," jawab Baekhyun cepat membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan kakaknya dengan namja paling terkenal disekolahnya itu namun saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang jengkel mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang entah benar atau tidak dan ia ingin mendengar jawabannya dari sang kakak.

"Jadi maksud hyung, Park Chanyeol yang hyung maksud adalah Park Chanyeol namja paling populer di sekolah kita yang sekelas denganmu dan kini ia mulai menggangumu setelah ia melihat Baekhyun-hyung bermain piano sore itu?"

"Ya. Park Chanyeol yang populer itu mulai menggangguku sejak ia melihatku bermain piano-"

Baekhyun mendongak dan seketika ia menyesali keputusannya itu karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Ugh, sungguh tatapan Kyungsoo itu mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding dan ia selalu tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidik itu. Ia juga baru saja membuka sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak ia beritahukan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan segala kejeniusannya untuk membuat Baekhyun mengatakan rahasianya."Jadi, kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa yang melihatmu adalah Park Chanyeol, siswa paling popular disekolah dan kau mengatakan kalau dia mengganggumu. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol-ssi padamu, Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Tidak ada. Ia hanya berpindah duduk disampingku dan menjadi teman sebangkuku,"

Tak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan lagi dari Kyungsoo dan tak ada salahnya untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang mengganggunya. Toh ia yakin Kyungsoo takkan berani macam-macam karena ia tahu sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu adalah sikap peduli dan perhatian kepadanya, ia tahu jelas akan hal yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kembali memakan bekalnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya ini pasti bisa mengatasi seorang Chanyeol walaupun ada keraguan namun Kyungsoo percaya kepada kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang seperti apa tapi berjanjilah padaku satu hal, hyung. Berjanjilah untuk menjauh dari para fans fanatik Chanyeol-sunbae apalagi yeoja bernama Park Chorong itu,"Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya searah dengan telunjuk Kyungsoo yang mengarah kepada seorang yeoja populer dengan rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dengan berbagai macam perawatan kecantikan di tubuhnya. Yeoja paling populer disekolahnya dan sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak mereka kelas satu. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kembali dan langsung menjatuhkan dahinya ke arah meja kantin.

"Hidupku..."

-Melody-

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia melihat sosok Sehun sedang berdiri menunggunya. Namja tinggi itu menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum berjalan mendekati namja yang berstatus sepupunya itu.

\

"Sehun-ah," panggil Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat perhatian Sehun. Namja itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menunggumu hyung. Song-ssaem ingin kita pergi ke ruangannya sekarang."

Keduanya segera melangkahkan kakinya beriringan. Mereka melangkah menuju lantai pertama dan saat mereka menuruni tangga, keduanya bertemu dengan Jongin yang akan menaiki tangga. Namja tan itu sempat terdiam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya membiarkan kedua namja itu. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang menatap Jongin hingga siluetnya menghilang.

"Apa kau berbuat sesuatu hingga ia menghindarimu seperti itu? Ku kira kalian sudah berbaikan karena kau berangkat bersama pagi tadi," ucap Chanyeol heran. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hubungan yang sedang dijalin oleh sepupunya itu. Terkadang dalam satu detik, mereka bisa saling peduli satu sama lain dan satu detik kemudian mereka akan saling memaki. Mendengar hal itu membuat Sehun hanya mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya itu usulan Tuan Kim dan Jongin sudah melarangku untuk datang tapi hyung tahu sendiri bagaimana orang tuaku. Jadi yah.." Sehun mengangkat bahunya tanda menyerah dan membiarkan segalanya saja. Ia tahu bahwa semua hal yang dijalaninya dengan Jongin adalah keinginan orang tua mereka. Dan ia tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Jongin di saat dirinyapun masih ragu.

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan hatinya, Hun. Aku tahu itu." Ucap Chanyeol menyemangati Sehun dan membuat namja itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Keduanya melambatkan langkah mereka dan mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Guru. Saat izin masuk diberikan, Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Sehun. Keduanya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi saat sang guru mempersilahkan.

"Langsung saja aku tidak punya waktu lebih karena harus menghadiri sebuah seminar. Chanyeol aku ingin kau menjadi koordinator untuk acara musik pada acara tahunan akhir sekolah. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Song-ssaem yang memang bertugas untuk mengatur segala acara yang akan sekolah selenggarakan.

"Bukankah sudah ada panitia tersendiri dari OSIS, ssaem?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Setahunya, acara seperti ini akan diatur oleh seluruh anggota OSIS sebagai salah saru kegiatan mereka. "OSIS memang sedang mengatur semua perencanaan untuk acara akhir tahunan sekolah namun mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang musik dan segala jenis penampilannya. Karena itulah aku merekomendasikan dirimu karena kau adlaah salah satu siswa berbakat dalam bidang itu. Jadi apakah kau menerimanya?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Jika sudah seperti ini maka ia tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menurutinya, toh ia juga tidak sebegitu dirugikan dalam hal seperti ini. Melihat respon positif dari sang anak didik, kini sang guru mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak ke arah Sehun sebelum mengatakan tujuannya.

"Sehun, aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak ini tapi ini adalah permintaan dari ayahmu, kepala donator tetap di sekolah kita. Ia ingin agar kau menjadi manager Kim Jongin untuk turnamen Nasional selama tiga bulan mendatang. Apa kau menerimanya?"

Sang guru tahu tentang hubungan pertunangan yang dialami oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Ia mengenal jelas bagaimana watak kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin karena mereka adalah teman seperjuangan. Namun dalam urusan hubungan mereka, Guru Song merasa bahwa tindakan kedua orang tua mereka sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan sekarang keduanya harus selalu di dekatkan dalam masalah apapun. Melihat reaksi Sehun yang hanya diam mampu membuat Chanyeol dan Guru Song gugup. Mereka tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan di berikan Sehun namun mereka berharap bahwa Sehun menyetujuinya. Demi kebaikannya sendiri dan juga.. Jongin tentu saja.

"Baiklah, ssaem. Aku terima."sadar atau tidak, kedua namja berbeda usia itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. Walaupun Chanyeol merasa kasihan dengan sepupunya itu tapi ia yakin bahwa Sehun bisa melakukan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Tuan Oh, ayah Sehun. Keduanya segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar sebelum sang guru memanggil Chanyeol dan membuatnya terdiam sebentar.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah. Aku menunggu penampilanmu di acara akhir tahun sekolah nanti. Aku harap kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik besok."

Melihat sepupunya yang terdiam di depan pintu ruangan itu mampu membuatnya menghela nafas lelah. Segera saja namja itu menarik sepupunya menjauh dan menyeretnya kembali ke kelasnya karena bel baru saja berbunyi. Ia harus segera sampai ke kelasnya sebelum pelajaran Fisika yang diajar oleh Guru paling killer di sekolah memarahinya dan merusak moodnya lebih jauh. Namun sepupunya itu malah terbengong entah karena apa dan membuat Sehun kesal.

"Hyung, ayolah. Aku harus segera ke kelas."

"Ya, Sehun-ah. Ku kira aku tidak akan tampil lagi dalam acar tahunan dan itu membuatku senang tapi nyatanya-" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada shocknya membuat Sehun melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Chanyeol. "Lalu kenapa? Kau selalu menampilkan musikmu, hyung dan kami menyukainya karena itulah kau selalu tampil dalam pementasan akhir sekolah."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak memiliki ide Sehun. Sudah lima bulan ini aku tidak menyentuh musik apapun." Sanggah Chanyeol. Oh namja tinggi itu sedang dalam mode bingungnya dan kini Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah sepupunya.

"Chanyeol-hyung, walaupun kau sudah tidak membuka buku nadamu atau apalah itu kau masih bisa bermain alat musik dengan balok-balok nada di otak cemerlangmu. Ayolah, ku kira ini hanya masalah sepele kenapa jadi dibesar-besarkan begitu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan Sehun segera menatap namja albino itu lekat. Sepupunya itu benar bahwa ia masih bisa memainkan alat musik walaupun ia sudah lima bulan tidak bermain namun ia khawatir bahwa ia tidak akan sempat mendapat ide untuk menyusun nada-nada indah dalam pentansya nanti. Melihat sepupunya terdiam, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Hyung, seperti yang biasa kau katakana kepadaku. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dan pasti akan berakhir dengan memukau sesuai dengan apa yang selalu kau berikan dalam setiap penampilanmu. Kau hanya butuh inspirasi baru, mungkin kau harus pergi ke jalanan atau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai bakat tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Atau mungkin kau bisa…"

Suara Sehun bergema dalam kepala Chanyeol saat namja itu tiba-tiba mengingat sosok Baekhyun yang bermain piano sore itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa bakat Baekhyun harus ditunjukkan kepada semua orang. Namja itu seakan berniat menyembunyikan pesonanya dalam bermain piano dan akan sangat disayangkan jika bakat itu terkubur dalam.

"-yung. Chanyeol-hyung." Panggil Sehun yang langsung membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh kepadanya. Senyum lebar itu tampak dalam penglihatan Sehun dan ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol sudah dalam mode semangatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Kau memang jenius."

"Ya-ya terserah. Yang jelas, sekarang kau harus mengantarku ke kelas karena kau membuatku telat pelajaran Fisika."

-Melody-

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun yang namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh dan melihat sosok yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu berdiri disampingnya. Baekhyun yakin kalau Chanyeol sudah keluar terlebih dahulu setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi namun kini namja tinggi itu berdiri disampingnya."Bisa bicara sebentar, kan. Atap sekolah,"

Chanyeol tidak memberikan waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dan langsung meninggalkan kelas. Membuat alis Baekhyun mengerut bingung dan dengan terpaksa ia arahkan tujuannya ke atap sekolah. Namja manis itu menoleh ke sekitarnya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Ia tidak ingin dirinya tertangkap basah sedang bersama Chanyeol oleh fans fanatiknya.

Namja manis itu langsung membuka pintu atap dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok di depannya. Namja tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun serius dan hal itu mampu membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan datang padanya sebentar melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol namun ia berhenti saat jarak antara dirinya dan namja tinggi itu hanya berkisar sepuluh langkah. Baekhyun masih tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan ia sangat ingin segera beranjak menuju ruang klub bernyanyi yang sedang diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau menjanjikan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan marah,"Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari namja tinggi itu namun ia dapat menangkap adanya gelagat gelisah dalam manik mata Chanyeol. Manik mata yang entah kenapa mampu membuat Baekhyun ingin melihatnya terus menerus. Ia segera mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan kembali melayangkan tatapan dinginnya kepada Chanyeol."Apa maksudmu?"

Hening sejenak setelah Baekhyun melayangkan pertanyaannya. Namja manis itu menunggu dengan sabar saat Chanyeol masih membungkam mulutnya untuk beberapa detik ke depan sebelum ia dapat mendengar helaan berat dari namja itu. Chanyeol jelas merencanakan sesuatu namun namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan duetku dalam pementasan akhir sekolah nanti,"

Hening sesaat sebelum tawa Baekhyun menggelegar di atap itu. ia tidak mempercayai bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol bisa membuat lelucon seperti itu. Namja tinggi itu tahu bahwa ia sedang ditertawakan namun tidak menutup kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menolaknya. Sungguh Chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda dan ia juga tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk bisa berduet dengan Baekhyun saat pementasan akhir sekolah.

Baekhyun berdehem sejenak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat santai menunggu jawabannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol meminta hal yang sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan. Sejak awal Baekhyun sudah yakin bahwa apa yang akan mereka ucapkan pasti tidak akan jauh dari pemainan piano-nya namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dengan beraninya meminta berduet dengannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"Keduanya terdiam setelah menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Baekhyun mengalihka pandangannya mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan alasan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau. Baekhyun sangat ingin sungguh namun mengingat ibunya yang tidak akan menyukai penampilannya akan membuatnya dalam masalah dan mungkin Kyungsoo juga akan mendapat masalah karenanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya dan kalaupun kau memaksa, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Berikan aku alasan, Baekhyun. Alasan kuat kenapa kau tidak ingin menunjukkan bakatmu dan malah ingin menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Kau tentu tahu bahwa semua itu tidak dapat selamanya kau sembunyikan. Waktu itu aku melihatmu bermain dan mungkin saja siswa lain melihatmu dan mengadukanmu kepada salah satu guru. Apa kau masih bisa mengelak jika semua kejadian itu terjadi?"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Namun ia sungguh menyayangkan bahwa bakat Baekhyun sangatlah besar jika hanya disembunyikan dari semua orang. Ia yakin pasti ada sebuah alasan kuat kenapa ia tidak ingin menampilkan bakatnya dan memilih melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dengar, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak ingin bermain piano dan menunjukkan bakatku kepada orang lain karena kau dan aku bukanlah teman. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu dan aku juga tidak tertarik untuk menunjukkan bakatku kepada orang lain,"

Baekhyun mencoba menahan keinginannya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Namun dengan menjaga pikirannya untuk tetap tenang, Baekhyun yakin pasti ia mampu untuk membuat Chanyeol menyerah dan Baekhyun berharap lebih akan itu.

"Kalau begitu jadilah temanku dan ceritakan kepadaku apa alasan kau menolak permintaanku,"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah ia prediksi. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua itu hanya bualan yang diucapkan namja tinggi itu namun saat matanya menatap balik tatapan Chanyeol yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh mampu membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bimbang. Namja mungil itu mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun saat mulutnya terbuka, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa dan berakhir menutupnya kembali.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu apapun alasanmu itu pasti juga berdampak padamu dan menyiksamu. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan bakat bermain piano dan bernyanyimu yang mengalahkan seorang profesional sekalipun. Apa kau tidak ingin membebaskan dirimu? Aku tahu aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk membuatmu menerimanya tapi lihat ke dalam hatimu apa yang kau mau bukan apa yang orang lain mau,"

Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti memikirkan dengan baik perkataannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya sangat kurang ajar sekarang dengan mengikutcmpurkan dirinya dengan urusan Baekhyun namun ia sangat yakin bahwa apa yang akan didapat Baekhyun dengan bakatnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang hebat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini mulai merasa bahwa ia ingin memberontak dan mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan karena ucapan Chanyeol sungguh menohok hatinya. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan kepadanya untuk menuruti apa kata hatinya dan Baekhyun semakin bimbang dengan semua itu. Disatu sisi, ia ingin menyetujui semua perkataan Chanyeol dan disisi lain ia tidak ingin membuat masalah besar dengan semua hal yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol segera menatap namja tinggi itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam saat Chanyeol melangkahkan mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Membuat Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol."Berikan aku jawabannya besok sepulang sekolah. Jika kau bersedia untuk menerima permintaanku maka datanglah ke atap sekolah. Aku menunggumu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

 **Aku tahu ini pendek banget karena itulah aku up sekarang. Sebenarnya aku pengen up hari kamis atau jumat dan berhubung aku gak bisa jadi sekalian aku up sekarang. Aku usahakan untuk chap depan bakal aku panjangin lagi hehee mohon bersabar ya dan maafkan saya kalo masih ada typo. Makasih juga buat yang udah mau fav/follow ceritaku, aku berterima kasih banget. Dan aku gak nyangka kalo bakal ada yang review hehehe makasih ya buat: HunHan for lyfe, RookiePeanutCookie, dan hysha04.**

 **Oke sampai ketemu minggu depan ya… Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, hyung menerima tawaran Chanyeol-sunbae?" Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sangat membenci dimana dirinya merasa bimbang atas pilihannya sendiri dan lebih memikirkan perkataan orang lain. Namun semua yang ia lakukan selama ini memang atas keinginan orang lain dan apa yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol sepulang sekolah waktu itu adalah kebenaran.

Ia berhenti bermain piano sejak ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya menjadi seorang yang anti dengan piano dalam bentuk apapun. Namun saat ia beranjak SMA, ia mulai merindukan masa-masa dimana ia bisa bermain piano dengan bebas dan berakhir dengan memainkannya diam-diam. Baekhyun hanya memainkannya sesekali. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya tiga kali saja saat dikelas dua ini. Saat kelas satu dulu, Baekhyun bisa mencuri waktu disela-sela kegiatannya namun saat beranjak kelas dua, ia merasa kalau ibunya mulai menaruh curiga kepadanya karena itulah ia melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali dan kali terakhir itulah Chanyeol memergokinya.

"Belum. Aku belum menerimanya dan aku tidak tahu apa aku harus menerimanya atau tidak. Kau tahu-kan bagaimana sifat ibu jika peraturannya dilanggar. Ibu akan sangat marah, Soo-ya." Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan sang kakak mulai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namja mungil itu menghentikan gerakan menulis tugasnya dan berbalik menatap sang kakak yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya dan menatap langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jujur saja ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia pilih. Perkataan Chanyeol kala itu terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan namja tinggi itu mampu membuatnya kembali merasa iri. Iri akan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk sesuatu yang dia inginkan atau dia sukai. Baekhyun tahu bahwa selama ini ia selalu melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan kata hatinya. Namun semua itu ia lakukan karena memang ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya atau Kyungsoo sedih. Apa selama ini ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menolak apa yang diinginkan hatinya?

"Aku mungkin akan menolaknya. Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermain piano lagi," jawabnya lirih. Entah kenapa otak jenius Baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja sekarang. Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menerima penawaran Chanyeol. Karena dengan begitu ia dapat bermain piano secara bebas tanpa perlu gangguan lagi. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan menatapnya serius.

"Hyung yakin? Apa setelah menolak ajakan Chanyeol-sunbae hyung tidak akan menyesal? Apa tidak sebaiknya hyung menerima tawaran Chanyeol-sunbae? Apa hyung takut ibu akan marah? Apa untuk sekali saja hyung tidak ingin membuat perasaan hyung merasa lega? Kalau hyung memang menginginkannya maka aku akan keluar dari club bernyanyi dan menjadi sepertimu. Pasti ibu akan senang mendengarnya,"

Baekhyun tersentak dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menatap horror ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya serius. "Hyung, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menuruti apa yang dikatakan hatimu daripada apa yang dikatakan orang lain? Kau selalu menuruti ibu dan selalu melindungiku tapi kau tidak pernah mau menuruti atau melindungi kata hatimu. Hyung, kau tahu aku menyayangimu dan begitupun juga ibu tapi bukan begini caranya membalas rasa sayangmu kepada kami. Inilah kesempatanmu, Baekhyun-hyung,"

Perkataan itu kembali terulang dan kini berasal dari mulut sang adik. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah kepada sang kakak karena dirinyalah Baekhyun tidak bisa bermain piano namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah untuk terus mendukung sang kakak berhenti bermain. Kyungsoo tahu kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah saat ia bisa bermain piano lagi dan Kyungsoo ingin melihat itu, melihat senyum Baekhyun yang berbeda. Senyum yang sangat indah, begitu tulus dan manis.

"Aku tahu itu dengan sangat jelas. Tapi reaksi ibu-"

"Ibu pasti mengerti, hyung. Percayalah padaku." Potong Kyungsoo dengan cepat saat dapat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah murung dan penuh kebimbangan. Namja manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai sedikit panjang itu menatap kembali langit-langit kamarnya agar pandangannya tidak bertemu dengan pandangan Kyungsoo. Otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang akan terjadi dan saat ia memejamkan matanya, rasa sesak dalam dadanya timbul dengan cepat. Sangat menyesakkan.

' _Aku berharap apa yang kau katakan adalah kebenaran, Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi yang kita bicarakan adalah ibu tirimu, ibu kandungku, ibu kita. Ia tidak akan memahaminya, tidak akan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Melody-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melody**

 **ChanBaek, HunKai, little bit -SuDo.**

 **School-life, Romance (maybe), Aneh**

 **T**

 **Cerita ini asli milik pemain cuma minjam imajinasi cerita keluar dari otak gila saya terima kritikan apabila ada salah kata, saya minta .**

 **Warn: YAOI, TYPO, cerita abal-abal, dan efek samping yang lain.**

 **Kalimat bergaris miring berarti pemikiran dari orang itu, oke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Melody-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu teman basketnya. Namja tinggi itu menepuk pundak temannya sebelum melangkah menuju bangkunya. Kali ini ia duduk bersama Baekhyun tanpa membuat suara yang berlebih –karena biasanya ia akan menarik perhatian namja itu walaupun ia hanya diam dan menjawab seperlunya saja jika ia mengajaknya berbicara atau bertanya sesuatu. Ya, anggaplah jika hidup tenang seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah lenyap dan tergantikan dengan hidup penuh kebisingan bersama seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hi, Baek." Sapa Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tasnya namun tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari namja mungil disampingnya itu. Biasanya jika Chanyeol menyapanya, namja itu akan mendengus kesal atau meliriknya sekilas atau hanya berdehem saja. Baru kali ini Chanyeol mendapati namja mungil itu hanya diam saat ia menyapanya dan Chanyeol merasa tidak enak.

' _Apa dia marah?'_

"Baek. Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap kosong bangkunya. Namja tinggi itu mencoba menggerakkan bahu Baekhyun sambil memanggil namanya namun Baekhyun masih belum merespon. "Byun Baekhyun."

Merasakan sebuah guncangan keras dibahunya membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu menukikkan alisnya dalam dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah datang dan duduk disampingnya. Namun bagi Chanyeol ekspresi Baekhyun itu entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan. Astaga, apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh namja tinggi itu?

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi dan kau hanya diam melamun. Apa kau sedang memikirkan hutangmu pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun menyelidik. Namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya bosan dan balik menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesalnya. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur karena mereka tidak merasa canggung karena kejadian saat sepulang sekolah lalu.

"Jika benar apa kau mau meminjamkan uangmu kepadaku? Aku butuh 500 Juta Won." Timpal Baekhyun santai namun mampu membuat Chanyeol terbatuk kaget. Namja tampan itu berpikir keras apa yang bisa membuat seseorang mempunyai hutan sebanyak itu. Dan Baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan menyiapkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Hey, kau tersenyum. Apa itu ejekan untukku?" goda Chanyeol dan mendapat dengusan dari Baekhyun. "Siapa yang tersenyum, dasar idiot."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." Goda Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya ke arah Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam namja mungil itu. "Aku tidak."

"Baiklah. Baiklah kau menang, Tuan Byun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dengan tangan terangkat ke atas seakan Baekhyun baru saja menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Melihat hal itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan. Sedetik kemudian suasana hening menyelimuti mereka dan keduanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Chanyeol lebih memilih mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan bosan dan Baekhyun memainkan bolpoin di tangannya. Namja mungil itu mengerutkan alisnya saat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun perlahan tanpa menatap Chanyeol sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. "Bisakah aku meminta waktu lebih untuk menjawab permintaanmu?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap namja mungil disampingnya itu. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah tegang dan gelisah Baekhyun menunggu jawabannya. Chanyeol tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang memberatkan niat Baekhyun untuk menerima tawarannya namun ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memengaruhi keputusan namja itu. Ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar dan memasrahkan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kapanpun kau siap mengatakan jawabannya aku akan menunggu asalkan tidak sampai satu bulan," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulas senyuman maklumnya kepada Baekhyun. Membuat namja itu terdiam sejenak melihat senyuman namja itu. Senyuman yang entah kenapa mampu membuatnya tenang dan lega untuk beberapa saat.

-Melody-

Suasana di kelas 1-1 siang hari itu terlihat begitu serius layaknya kelas seperti biasanya. Sang guru yang sedang mengajar terlihat begitu bersemangat menjelaskan berbagai rumus matematika dan tak lupa para siswa yang mendengarkan dan mencatat berbagai penjelasan yang diberikan. Namun dari sekian banyak siswa yang ada di kelas itu, hanya satu orang saja yang sedang asyik menatap langit biru yang cerah. Namja dengan kulit pucatnya itu terlihat begitu santai dan hanya diam memainkan bolpoin ditangannya tanpa berniat menyentuh bukunya yang baru memasuki lembar pertama padahal sudah puluhan penjelasan dan soal yang diberikan. Namja itu seakan tidak terusik sama sekali jika sang guru memergokinya sedang mengamati sesuatu. Namun namja itu juga tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu mengingat dari sekian banyak guru yang mengajar, mereka memaklumi sikap dari sang anak Kepala Donatur Tetap di sekolah mereka.

"Jja, yang sudah selesai mencatat segera kerjakan soal yang bapak berikan. Saat bapak kembali, kalian harus bersiap maju untuk ku panggil." Ucap sang guru yang mendapat keluhan dari para siswa disana. Sang guru hanya tersenyum dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan keadaan riuh di dalam kelas. Toh, mereka pasti sedang bertanya kepada teman mereka yang memahami pelajaran yang baru saja diterangkan jadi sang guru hanya bisa memakluminya. Sedangkan Sehun, namja pucat yang sejak tadi menghiraukan seluruh penjelasan dari sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan memangku dagunya di atas meja. Kini pandangannya beralih ke arah buku kosongnya dan tangan kanannya masih asyik memainkan bolpoin tersebut.

Pikirannya kali ini terbagi dan Sehun rasa ia bisa meledakkan kepalanya jika dirinya terus berdiam seperti ini. Masalah yang ia hadapi memang tidak jauh dari sosok namja yang menjadi tunangannya itu, Kim Jongin. Perkataan Song-songssaenim kemarin terus berputar diotaknya. Namja pucat itu bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa ia-lah yang ditunjuk sebagai seorang manager barunya dalam kompetisi dance tahun ini jika namja itu masih mendiamkannya. Haruskah Sehun membiarkan saja namja tan itu tidak mengetahuinya sampai latihan dimulai minggu depan? Atau haruskah dirinya mengatakannya langsung kepada Jongin? Ah memikirkannya membuat Sehun pusing. Pasalnya, jika ia mengambil opsi yang pertama maka ia yakin bahwa Jongin akan langsung memakinya dan memukulinya sampai masuk rumah sakit kalau bisa dan jika ia memilih opsi kedua, maka dirinya harus bersiap menerima teriakan dan hinaan namja itu dibarengi dengan berbaagai macam protes kepada orang tua Sehun dan berakhir dengan syarat-syarat aneh darinya. Astaga, Sehun bisa gila jika seperti ini jadinya.

"Oh Sehun." Panggil sang guru yang langsung menarik atensi Sehun, namja itu berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan sang guru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kelas. Sang guru hanya berdehem sebelum melanjutkan tujuannya. "Maju dan kerjakan soal di papan Oh Sehun."

Namja pucat itu mengusap wajahnya sesaat sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya. Dengan tenang namja itu berjalan ke depan, mengambil sebuah kapur dan langsung menuliskan jawabannya setelah membaca sejenak soal itu. Sang guru yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sehun dengan diam hanya menganggukkan kepalanya melihat jawaban Sehun. Sangat ringkas dan cepat menurutnya, pantas saja namja itu dipilih untuk menjadi salah satu siswa dalam ajang Olimpiade Sains. Beberapa menit namja itu mengerjakan, akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan tiga soal dan saat akan memasuki soal keempat namja itu terdiam sejenak. Tangannya bergerak untuk menulis jawabannya namun terhenti dan kejadian itu kembali terulang sebanyak tiga kali membuat sang guru dan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, Oh Sehun?" tanya sang guru dan mendapati anak didiknya itu hanya diam menatap soal yang diberikan dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Sa-saya tiba-tiba saja bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya, ssaem." Ucap namja itu sambil memandang sang guru dengan pandangan bingungnya membuat para siswa memekik tidak percaya begitu juga dengan sang guru.

-Melody-

Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Sehun. Namja tinggi itu baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari Johny, teman sekelas Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa kondisi Sehun yang buruk. Segera saja namja tinggi itu langsung melesat keluar sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan kini dirinya sudah duduk di depan Sehun yang masih duduk di kelasnya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Chanyeol sempat meringis melihat tingkah sepupunya yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya dan ia tahu alasan dibalik sikap sang sepupu, pastinya tidak jauh dari sosok Kim Jongin.

"Se-sehun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran sepupunya yang entah melayang memikirkan apa. Namja itu mencoba untuk menenangkan sepupunya dengan mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasakan sakit atau sesuatu?"

Sehun yang merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol segera menatap dalam sepupunya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Permintaan Song-ssaem kemarin terus berputar di otakku. Aku bingung harus menyampaikannya kepada Jongin atau tidak. Semua kemungkinan yang terlintas diotakku hanya akan menambah masalah di antara kami dan aku benci jika harus menjauh dari Jongin. Hah, entahlah aku bingung."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar nada putus asa dari sepupunya itu. Ia benar-benar kasihan dengan Sehun karena namja itu seakan berdiri di sisi tengah, tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun seakan ia terperangkap. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah mencoba untuk menyemangati namja itu dan membuatnya percaya diri. Ia tidak mau jika Sehun harus menyerah setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Oh tentu saja Chanyeol tahu bagaimana gigihnya seorang Sehun mencoba memertahankan hubungan pertunangannya dengan Kim Jongin satu tahun lalu. Ya, setelah mereka naik ke tingkat akhir Junior High School, kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin segera menjalin hubungan bersama dengan menyatukan kedua namja itu.

Awalnya keduanya menolak namun tanggung jawab Jongin yang diberikan kepada Sehun mampu membuat namja itu mencoba untuk membuka hatinya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa sejak dulu hatinya sudah menetapkan pilihannya kepada Jongin namun Jongin terus bersikeras untuk memutuskan tali pertunangan itu. Jongin tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu karena ia ingin memilih calonnya sendiri dan ia tidak akan bisa menerima Sehun sebagai pasangannya. Saat mendengar hal itu, Sehun merasa sedih. Sempat terpikir dalam benak Sehun untuk mengakhiri segalanya dan membiarkan Jongin memilih atas kehendaknya, namun kedua orang tua Jongin tetap bersikeras agar Sehun menjadi tunangan mereka. Membuat hubungan Jongin dan Sehun menjadi semakin rumit daripada sebelumnya.

"Hey, Sehun-ah. Apa selama ini kau selalu membuat pilihan yang salah untuk seorang Kim Jongin? Kau selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuknya dan untuk dirimu lalu saat ayahmu menyerahkan tugas seorang manager Jongin kepadamu, itu tandanya ia mulai mempercayakan seorang Kim Jongin kepadamu. Ingat saat pertama kali kau berkenalan dengannya dan menjadi sahabatnya kau sudah ditugaskan untuk terus menjaganya, lalu terkadang kau dengan sendirinya mengajaknya keluar bersama, membawanya ke tempat-tempat indah yang akan membuatnya tersenyum dan saat statusmu dengannya berubah, kau mulai menjemputnya, semua itu adalah awal untuk membuat hubungan kalian lebih erat. Tanpa kau sadari kaulah yang sudah mulai bertindak Sehun-ah. Orang tua kalian hanya mengamati apa yang selama ini kau berikan kepada Jongin."

Mendengar hal itu, perlahan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengulas senyum seorang kakak. Apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu benar, namun ada sebersit rasa ragu dalam hati Sehun saat ia memikirkan tindakannya dan juga respon Jongin. Namja itu seakan enggan untuk membuka dirinya, selalu menolaknya atau memarahinya dan hal itu mampu membuat Sehun kembali murung.

"Hyung, aku tahu semua yang kau ucapkan memang benar tapi masalah sebenarnya yang mengangguku adalah reaksi Jongin. Bagaimana namja itu bersikeras untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini, bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu dirinya dipasangkan denganku, ia menolakku, mengusirku, memakiku, semua itu membuatku takut, hyung. Aku seakan tidak mengenalinya hyung, dia tampak bergitu berbeda dan aku takut jika hanya aku yang terjatuh disini."

"Lalu setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk menolakmu apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepalanya. Namja tinggi itu mengulas senyumnya dan menepuk lembut kepala Sehun. "Itulah yang namanya perjuangan Oh Sehun. Saat ini kau sedang mendapat tantangan dari sang pemilik hati karena itulah kau harus kuat. Kedua orangtuamu tahu bahwa menjodohkanmu dengan seorang Kim Jongin mampu membuatmu berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Lihatlah, sejak kau masuk sekolah, kau selalu meminta saran untukku langkah apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya. Apakah rencana yang sudah kau buat bisa berjalan dengan lancar atau tidak. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Paman dan Bibi Kim, mereka memercayakan anak mereka kepadamu karena mereka tahu kau mampu membuat bahagia seorang Kim Jongin hanya dengan sesuatu yang sederhana. Kau hanya harus percaya kepada apa yang hatimu pilih, Sehun-ah. Percayalah, jika perjuanganmu tidak akan sia-sia Sehun."

Ucapan itu mampu membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. Ya benar, ada saat dimana dirinya merasa bingung dan putus asa seperti sekarang namun ada saat dimana ia merasa ia bisa melewati segalanya. Perjalanan cintanya masihlah panjang dan Sehun sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh lemah sekarang karena itulah dirinya harus berusaha mendapatkan pemilik hatinya. Kedau orang tua Jongin sudah memercayakan penuh tanggung jawab Jongin kepadanya dan masalah menjadi seorang manager adalah satu dari sekian tanggung jawab yang harus ia penuhi. Sudah menjadi tugasnya jika ia terpilih menjadi manager namja tan itu walaupun Ayahnya memberikan campur tangannya atau tidak. Perlahan senyum Sehun berkembang dan namja itu menatap sang sepupu balik. Melihat sepupunya kembali ceria mampu membuat Chanyeol bernapas lega.

"Ayo, kita ada jadwal latihan basket sore ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari kelas. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman sekolah mereka. Kedua namja itu tidak menyadari sejak tadi bahwa ada seorang namja lain berkulit tan yang mendengar perbincangan mereka. Bibir kissablenya sejak tadi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia menatap punggung kedua namja itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

' _Berjuanglah, Sehunnie. Tunjukkan kepadaku seberapa besar cintamu untukku. Apakah kau bisa merebut dan memenangkan hatiku atau tidak..'_

-Melody-

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat setelah ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya untuk hari ini. Namja mungil itu sudah terbiasa jika harus pulang terlambat. Ia sedang menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kegiatan club menyanyi-nya dan bagi Baekhyun menunggu dengan tak melakukan hal apapun akan terasa sangat membosankan. Karena itulah ia akan tetap berada di kelasnya sambil mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Dan mumpung besok adalah akhir pekan maka dapat dipastikan bahwa dirinya bisa tidur bebas tanpa harus memikirkan tugasnya yang bertumpuk. Ah senang rasanya.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan ia merasa kalau kali ini dirinyalah yang akan menjemput Kyungsoo ke klubnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal bagi adiknya untuk terpilih sebagai salah satu siswa yang akan mengisi acara festival tahun-an hal itu membuat senyum Baekhyun sangat senang bahwa bakat adiknya itu akhirnya berguna bagi dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang harus mendapat kekangan dan Baekhyun akan berusaha dengan keras untuk membantu Kyungsoo mengasah bakatnya. Ia takkan membiarkan ibunya menghalangi bakat Kyungsoo untuk berkembang.

Setidaknya, ia pernah mendapat tamparan keras dari ibunya karena berani membela Kyungsoo yang mendaftarkan dirinya ikut club menyanyi. Rasanya memang sangat menyakitkan namun ia tak tahan jika harus melihat Kyungsoo bersedih karena melihat temannya yang dengan bebas bernyanyi ataupun karena harus menolak ajakan temannya untuk menyanyi bersama. Memikirkannya saja sudah dapat membuat Baekhyun sesak napas apalagi jika semua itu terjadi, bisa-bisa ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit karena gagal jantung. Ya, Byun Baekhyun dengan segala pikiran anehnya.

Cukup hanya dengan dirinya saja yang harus menjadi sasaran kekangan ibunya dan Baekhyun tidak mau jika Kyungsoo ikut andil di mungil menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengabaikan beberapa pikiran buruknya. Tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelahnya ia melangkah menuju ruang club menyanyi sekolahnya, ruang club berada di bagian kanan sekolah dan club menyanyi ada di lantai kedua, ruang pertama sebelah tangga utama. Menyusuri sekolah pada sore hari menjadi keasyikan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat apa saja yang mungkin menarik baginya. Tak akan ada yang memperhatikannya atau berbisik-bisik tentangnya saat sekolah masih berlangsung.

Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, ia mendapati suara khas milik Kyungsoo sedang bernyanyi. Iringan dari tuts-tuts piano dan petikan gitar membuat nyanyian Kyungsoo begitu indah untuk di dengar. Baekhyun mengintip sejenak dari celah pintu yang terbuka lalu memilih untuk bersandar di pembatas dan melihat halaman sekolah yang luas. Ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang sedang berlatih menggunakan lapangan basket, voly, ataupun bulu tangkis.

Ia melihat dengan teliti beberapa siswa dan siswi itu dengan seksama. Hingga netranya menatap sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berlatih bersama tim basketnya. Namja tinggi itu tertawa lebar saat seseorang dari tim-nya membuat lelucon hingga suasana yang seharusnya serius itu berubah menjadi jenaka untuk sesaat. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dan tim-nya yang kini memulai kembali berlatih dengan serius. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat memegang bola atau kakinya yang menjejak lapangan yang begitu cepat. Melihatnya yang menyukai basket dan menggelutinya mampu membuat Baekhyun iri. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang ia sukai secara langsung dan Chanyeol bisa melakukannya.

Mungkin itulah sebagian alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menimang apakah dirinya harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan namja tinggi itu atau tidak. Hatinya terus mengajaknya untuk mengatakan kata 'Ya' kepada Chanyeol namun otaknya terus memikirkan berbagai macam penolakan. Ia bimbang apakah dirinya harus memilih untuk menuruti kata hatinya sesuai dengan apa yang disarankan oleh Kyungsoo yang mendukungnya atau malah membiarkannya seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Memikirkannya mampu membuat Baekhyun sakit kepala. Namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan beralih menatap ke arah lain.

Ia tengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit senja yang terlihat cukup indah dimatanya itu. Semilir angin yang berhembus mampu membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia berharap bahwa apapun keputusannya nanti, maka itulah yang terbaik baginya. Dan ia berjanji untuk memantapkan hatinya agar pilihan yang ia ambil nanti tidak ia sesali. Semoga saja Tuhan bersedia membantunya agar ia tidak menyesali keputusannya nanti. Hingga sebuah tepukan dipundaknya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan senyuman gugupnya.

"Hyung, maaf. Latihannya memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Apa hyung sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tak apa, Kyung. Ayo pulang," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berjalan bersama Baekhyun dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat dirinya latihan tadi. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sejak tadi selalu melihat ke arahnya.

-Melody-

Saat itu matahari sedang menampakkan keindahannya di Minggu yang cerah. Kediaman Kim pagi itu diisi dengan suasana santai dan nyaman. Sang kepala keluarga beserta istrinya sedang menikmati suasana pagi itu dengan bercengkerama di balkon belakang rumahnya. Sedangkan anak mereka sedang menikmati indahnya tertidur di kala hari libur datang. Hingga beberapa kegaduhan yang terdengar dari atas hingga suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dengan cepat mampu membuat kedua insan berbeda itu menoleh. Mereka menatap bingung ke arah sang bungsu yang terlihat begitu rapi. Terlihat begitu aneh.

"Jongin, mau kemana nak?" tanya sang Ibu yang hanya dihadiahi sebuah kecupan di pipinya begitu juga dengan sang ayah. "Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti."

Sang kepala keluarga segera menoleh ke arah sang istri yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan saja anak bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Jongin, namja manis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi rumahnya dan mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan wajah mengantuknya. Astaga, namja itu terlihat begitu tampan walaupun dengan penampilannya yang terlihat malas-malasan. Hanya sebuah celana jeans biru dan kaos hitam saja sudah membuat namja itu terlihat tampan. Ia juga membiarkan rambutnya berantakan karena memang tidak sempat merapikannya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Sehun yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahmu. Appa dan eomma sedang tidak dirumahkan? Ayo." Sambung Jongin cepat dan membuat Sehun terpaku sejenak. Apa-apaan itu. Kenapa juga dirinya harus disuruh ke rumah Jongin jika harus kembali ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan minggu yang cerah ini di rumahnya. Kenapa juga namja manis itu tidak pergi ke rumahnya saja langsung?

Dengan kesabaran yang besar, Sehun segera memasuki mobil Jongin dan melajukannya menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia menguap dan semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Jongin. Namja manis itu juga menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan baik dari Sehun. Ia pandangi sekilas jalanan di sekelilingnya dan tubuhnya ia sandarkan dengan begitu rileks. Ah, sudah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan memasang wajah kaku dan galak kepada Sehun namun kali ini ia hanya ingin bersantai.

"Kau mau aku antar kemana?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan. Jongin yang mendengar hal itu hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun dan kembali menatap jalanan di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang menjemputku karena aku ingin kau menemaniku melihat beberapa film di bioskop kecilmu."

Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin sejenak sebelum menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja tersadar kalau Jongin sedang mengerjainya dengan menyuruhnya ke rumah namja itu tanpa harus mandi atau yang lain. Ia bahkan diberi waktu selama 20 menit untuk segera sampai di rumahnya dan perjalanan dari rumahnya ke rumah Jongin hampir mencapai waktu 25 menit. Karena itulah Sehun langsung keluar dari kamarnya, menarik sang sopir dan menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya yang mengendarai dan langsung menyuruh sang sopir untuk pulang ke rumah setelah ia sampai. Sepertinya perjuangan seorang Oh Sehun kembali diuji.

-Melody-

Suasana pagi di rumah keluarga Byun terlihat begitu lengang. Rumah besar itu hanya berisi oleh sepasang suami-istri yang sudah berumur dan beberapa pelayan yang bekerja. Keadaan yang sudah biasa terjadi dalam keseharian mereka. Terlihat sang pemilik rumah berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul sang istri yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan layaknya mereka akan berpesta.

"Siapa yang akan memakan masakan sebanyak ini?" tanya Tuan Byun dengan suara beratnya yang mampu membuat sang istri menoleh dan tersenyum. Nyonya Byun menaruh sepiring besar _nugget_ di atas meja makan dan menghampiri sang suami.

"Tentu saja cucu-cucu kita akan datang. Apa kau tidak ingat hari apa sekarang?" tanya Nyonya Byun yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari sang suami. "Dasar pelupa."

Tawa dari namja paruh baya itu bergema menyisakan kehangatan di rumah itu. Ia memeluk sang istri dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Mereka adalah cucu-cucu terbaik kita, mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Benarkah?" goda sang istri dan diangguki dengan semangat oleh sang suami. Hingga suara deru mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah memasuki pendengaran mereka. Keduanya langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum. Keduanya langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan melihat sosok sang cucu berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kakek.. Nenek...," teriak Baekhyun yang langsung berlari memeluk keduanya dengan erat. Mereka tertawa melihat sang cucu yang langsung berlari memeluk mereka. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan senyuman manisnya bersama Tuan Do dan sang istri.

"Baekhyun-ah, lepaskan. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kyungsoo? Dia ingin memeluk Nenek juga." Ucap sang Nenek yang mendapat kekehan dari sang namja mungil. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluk Kakek dan Neneknya. Ia tersenyum manis kepada sang adik yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Ayah, Ibu aku pulang." Ucap Nyonya Do sambil memeluk kedua paruh baya tersebut. Nyonya Byun menatap haru sang anak dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Hyejin-ah, kau tampak semakin kurus. Apa kau jarang makan?"

"Tidak, Ibu. Ini karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk saja. Aku janji akan menjaga kesehatanku." Ucap Heyjin dengan senyumannya. Nyonya Byun tersenyum dan beralih ke arah suami Hyejin. Ia memeluknya dengan erat seakan meluapkan kerinduannya kepada sang anak.

"Aku pulang, Ibu."

"Selamat datang, Hyunbin-ah."

-Melody-

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah sang sepupu dengan riang. Seingatnya, Sehun tidak memiliki jadwal apapun di hari libur seperti ini dan sepupunya itu akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur seharian atau bermain _game_ seharian. Apalagi dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi karena Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang sedang pergi membuat namja itu pasti akan semakin betah di rumah. Karena itulah, Chanyeol akan memaksa Sehun untuk menemaninya di sore hari yang indah ini untuk menemaninya.

Chanyeol berjalan santai menuju kamar dari sang sepupu namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia pandangi sekeliling rumah sang sepupu dan mengubah jalurnya menuju dapur. Ia belum melihat salah satu pelayan di rumah Sehun dan jika itu terjadi, maka semua pelayan Sehun akan berkumpul di dapur. Dugaannyapun benar karena ia melihat sang Kepala Pelayan, Minjung berdiri di sana.

"Minjung-ah." Panggil Chanyeol membuat beberapa atensi mengarah padanya. Sang Kepala Pelayan yang dipanggilpun segera beranjak dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menyapa Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Peraturan dari Tuan Oh dan Chanyeol terbiasa dengan itu. "Dimana Sehun? Apa ada tamu penting yang datang?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Tuan muda Sehun ada di kamarnya bersama Tuan muda Jongin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain game seharian ini." jelas Minjung. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap penasaran ke arah sang Kepala Pelayan. "Jongin datang?"

"Ya, Tuan Chanyeol." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menyuruh sang kepala pelayan pergi. Chanyeol rasa ia harus membatalkan niatnya untuk mengajak Sehun pergi kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk mendekatkan diri namun ia khawatir kepada Sehun. Namja albino yang menjadi sepupunya itu terkadang –tidak sangat, sangat tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya. Seperinya ia harus melihat suasana di kamar Sehun sejenak sebelum pergi.

Namja tinggi itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sehun di lantai dua. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dan beruntungnya pintu kamar Sehun terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol berdiri dalam diam di depan pintu dan mengintip di celah pintu yang terbuka. Ia dapat melihat layar televisi yang menampilkan tulisan 'game over' disana namun tidak ada Sehun maupun Jongin. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain untuk melihat ranjang Sehun.

Disana, duduk seorang Kim Jongin yang melihat Sehun tidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya. Namja manis itu hanya diam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya terjulur menuju puncak rambut Sehun, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis yang merekah saat melihat gerakan Sehun dalam tidurnya dan Chanyeol melihat semua itu dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar penuh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Namja tinggi itu berdehem sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kamar Sehun sepenuhnya. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas posisi Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun yang tertidur tengkurap dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang gagang stick game. Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah Jongin yang masih setia mengusap puncak rambut Sehun.

"Chanyeol-hyung, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang? Seharian ini aku memaksanya untuk menemaniku menonton film dan bermain game bahkan kami melupakan makan siang kami. Dia bahkan langsung jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku rasa aku sudah berlebihan saat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya," ucap Jongin kali ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah bahagia Jongin disana dan tanpa sadar namja tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kikuk di tengah-tengah suasana yang entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Namja tinggi itu berdehem sejenak sebelum melangkah mundur.

"A-aku tunggu dibawah kalau begitu.." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung di balas deheman oleh Jongin. Namja tinggi itu berbalik arah menuju lantai satu. Namun sebelum ia menuruni tangga ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah kamar Sehun yang terbuka dan tersenyum melihat Jongin yang mengecup kening Sehun lama. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia melihat kejadian itu. Namja tinggi itu segera menuruni tangga dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

' _Kau berhasil, Sehun-ah. Kau berhasil mendapatkannya dan kau harus bertahan. Sebentar lagi perjuanganmu akan berakhir.'_

-Melody-

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat ia rindukan. Kamar yang selalu menghiasi pagi harinya dengan senyuman indah, juga suara yang penuh keriangan. Kamar yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah bahkan kini nampak lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam dan berdiri tepat di depan sebuah piano tua yang tampak begitu megah. Seakan menunggu sang pemilik memainkan tuts-tuts indah disana hingga memperdengarkan melodi indah dari sana memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah itu.

Ada banyak kenangan yang berkelebat disana dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh piano itu, dengan gemetar dan perlahan. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk merasakan kelembutan piano itu meresapi indera perabanya. Rasa hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan menguak membuatnya terpesona. Sudah lama sejak ia menyentuh piano itu dan perasaan hangat itu masihlah ada. Bahkan terasa begitu nyata hingga Baekhyun enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil sang nenek yang sejak tadi mengamati cucunya tersebut. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup dan berbalik menatap Neneknya yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan pelukan sang Nenek dari arah belakang yang mampu membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

"Kau rindu dengan ayahmu?" tanya sang nenek yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari sang cucu. Keduanya berjalan menuju kursi piano lalu mendudukkan tubuh mereka disana. Keduanya hanya saling tatap dalam keterdiaman yang penuh kehangatan. Lalu sedetik kemudian Baekhyun melarikan pandangannya kepada piano dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya hingga aku berharap bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan ayah di mimpiku. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan iringan nada piano yang indah. Lalu sinar mentari akan masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka, juga tirai putih yang menari karena hembusan angin. Begitu sempurna dan sangat indah sampai aku sadar bahwa itu hanya kenangan Nenek. Hanya kenangan."

Tetes air mata itu kembali turun membasahi pipi Baekhyun membuat sang Nenek terhanyut akan perasaan cucunya itu. Ia raih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan erat seakan bisa memberikan ketenangan di dalamnya. Membiarkan sang cucu semata wayang dari anaknya yang sudah meninggal menangis dalam pelukannya. Berharap dapat meringankan beban rindu dalam hatinya. Namun Baekhyun hanya menangis diam dalam pelukannya. Tanpa isakan ataupun raungan, hanya diam.

"Sepuluh tahun, Baekhyun-ah. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan kau masih memimpikan hal yang sama," ucap sang Nenek penuh penyesalan dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja mungil itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Sejak kematian ayah kandungnya, Baekhyun terus memimpikan hal yang sama setiap malamnya.

"Aku hanya rindu, Nek. Aku merindukannya di setiap tidurku dan bangunku." Lirih Baekhyun yang mampu membuat sang Nenek menangis sendu. Tidak menyangka bahwa sang cucu masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian besar dalam hidupnya. Kejadian bersama ayahnya yang terasa begitu nyata walaupun hanya dalam mimpinya.

Nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kepada Baekhyun. Menelusuri indahnya manik mata Baekhyun yang seindah manik mata anaknya. Membuatnya dapat merasakan kehadiran anaknya hanya dari tatapan Baekhyun yang mempesona. Ia sunggingkan senyuman hangatnya dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Tidak boleh ada tangis dalam hidup cucunya, tidak untuk sekarang ataupun nantinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Nenek berharap bahwa kau akan memainkannya kembali. Membangun kenanganmu kembali tanpa memperdulikan kenangan burukmu. Semuanya ada padamu, Baekhyun-ah. Bukan ada pada Nenek ataupun ibumu bahkan ayahmu. Semuanya berasal darimu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap sang Nenek dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piano tua itu. Sang nenek membuka penutup piano sebelum meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk berada di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Baekhyun menoleh sejenak sebelum menekannya, memainkan sebuah nada yang indah. Nada yang ada dalam kepalanya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Membuat nada yang indah itu bergema memenuhi seluruh sudut rumah itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Hyejin berdiri di luar ruangan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Yeoja berumur empat puluh tahunan itu tersenyum kepada dua orang tersebut sebelum beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia kembali terbangun pada jam tiga setelah kembali dari rumah sang Nenek. Seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk bangun pada jam tiga dini hari. Namja mungil itu menatap langit malam yang masih disinari oleh sinar bulan dan sedikit bintang yang nampak. Ia juga mencoba untuk menghirup udara malam yang membuatnya merasa tenang.

Ia sudah memutuskannya.

Ia akan menerima tawaran Chanyeol kala itu sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Persetujuan Neneknya sudah cukup membuatnya tenang dan ia tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya harus mendapat kemarahan besar dari Ibunya. Ia ingin bebannya terangkat, beban yang begitu menyesakkan di dalam dadanya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinyalah yang selalu membatasi apa yang diinginkannya. Bukan karena Ibunya yang melarang atau karena dirinya yang harus melindungi Kyungsoo. Ia hanya membatasi keinginan hatinya agar ia tidak terluka kembali.

Terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia tatap sang bulan yang menyinari malamnya bumi dan tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya. Berdoa kepada Sang Rembulan yang Agung akan pilihan hatinya. Berdoa untuk segala kemudahan dan ketepatan dalam pilihannya agar tidak ada rasa menyesal dalam pilihannya. Kali ini ia tidak ingin keraguan mengambil hatinya dan membuatnya menyesal. Tidak untuk kesempatan besar yang diberikan Chanyeol. Kesempatan yang akan membawa banyak hal baru dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Melody-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melody**

 **ChanBaek, HunKai, little bit -SuDo.**

 **School-life, Romance (maybe), Aneh**

 **T**

 **Cerita ini asli milik pemain cuma minjam imajinasi cerita keluar dari otak gila saya terima kritikan apabila ada salah kata, saya minta .**

 **Warn: YAOI, TYPO, cerita abal-abal, dan efek samping yang lain.**

 **Kalimat bergaris miring berarti pemikiran dari orang itu, oke?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Melody-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya sesaat setelah mobilnya memasuki halaman depan rumah Keluarga Kim. Ia beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Kali ini ia disambut oleh kakak Jongin, Joonmyeon yang sepertinya akan berangkat ke kantornya. Namun ini masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang CEO untuk datang ke perusahaannyakan?

"Aku ada jadwal meeting di Jepang jadi aku harus segera berangkat. Aku titip Jongin ya Sehun-ah. Aku pergi." Ucap Joonmyeon yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Namja tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian Joonmyeon. Ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Jongin dan saat kedua orang tua Jongin melihatnya, seperti biasa mereka mengajaknya untuk sarapan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sehun-ah?" tanya Bibi Kim yang sedang menuangkan jus buah ke dalam gelas sang suami yang asyik dengan koran paginya. Sehun membalas seperlunya sambil menunggu Jongin turun dan tak lama kemudian, namja itu turun bersama sang kakak pertama yang bernama Minseok. Namja manis dan mungil yang akan menikah dua bulan lagi dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari China. Sehun lupa nama namja itu namun untuk sekarang semua itu tidaklah penting.

Yang terpenting adalah sosok Jongin yang entah bagaimana nampak begitu manis di mata Sehun. Kali ini Jongin mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hitam alami, membuatnya tampak semakin manis bahkan terlihat begitu sempurna. Menyadari arah pandangan Sehun mampu membuat Jongin dengan sengaja menendang kaki Sehun dari bawah meja. Membuat namja yang sedang meminum jusnya itu tersedak dengan tingkah Jongin. Sedangkan Tuan Kim dan Minseok mencoba untuk tidak melepas tawanya. Mereka sangat menyukai saat-saat dimana Sehun akan memandang lekat Jongin dengan tatapan terpesonanya dan Jongin akan memukulnya karena ia malu. Oh tentu saja kedua namja itu tahu apa yang bisa membuat sosok jongin berubah menjadi sedikit bar-bar hanya karena dipandang seperti itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik? Astaga kenapa bisa kau tersedak seperti itu." Ucap Nyonya Kim sambil memberikan sekotak tissue kepada Sehun. Namja tampan itu segera membersihkan tumpahan jus dari mulut hingga yang berada di atas meja. Membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa diam-diam Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sehun merutuk sikap Jongin yang seenaknya menendang kakinya. Dengan berbekal kesabaran yang tinggi namja itu mencoba melupakan tindakan Jongin.

"Kami berangkat." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba setelah menghabiskan segelas penuh susu kesukaannya dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Sehunpun langsung berpamitan kepada semua keluarga Kim dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya. Ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu terdiam sejenak saat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran saat ia melihat Sehun terdiam. Namja tan itu menatap ke arah Sehun yang kini menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menendangku tadi?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh namja tan itu. Namun entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun tersebut. _'Karena kau membuatku malu, sialan. Dasar tidak peka.'_

"Karena kau melihatku dengan tatapan anehmu itu."

"Lalu kenapa jika aku melihat dengan tatapan anehku? Aku sedang melihat tunanganku sendiri, bukan melihat tunangan orang lain." Balas Sehun cepat. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Jongin tadi. Apakah salah jika dirinya memandangi tunangannya sendiri? Ia merindukan Jongin tentu saja karena itulah ia memandangnya intens untuk mencetaknya dalam setiap memori indah di dalam kepalanya. Sedangkan Jongin namja tan itu berdehem sejenak saat ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat Sehun menyebutnya 'Tunanganku'. Jongin mengutuk dirinya yang malah bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan ajakan berkencan dari sosok yang ia suka.

"Po-pokoknya tidak boleh. Bu-bukankah kita selalu bertemu jadi kau ti-tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat nanti kita terlambat." Sial. Bagaimana bisa Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang gagap seperti itu. Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela tanpa mau melihat Sehun yang menatapnya lekat. Namja tampan itu sepertinya masih belum bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Jongin menendangnya hingga ia lebih memilih untuk menghela nafasnya.

"Jongin." Panggil Sehun yang langsung ditatap balik oleh Jongin. Dengan cepat, Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jongin yang terpaku atas tindakannya. Meraih sabuk pengaman yang belum terpasang lalu memasangkannya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Jongin bisa menghirup aroma kuat dan menenangkan dari Sehun. Ia juga bisa melihat garis wajah Sehun yang tegas dan saat Sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Wajah memerah Jongin tidak bisa tertutupi lagi.

"Kau baik Jongin?" tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia baru saja akan melajukan mobilnya saat melihat wajah Jongin memerah. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sikap Jongin aneh kali ini dan Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Apa kau sakit?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah mereka. Menghiraukan kekhawatirannya, Sehun mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya selama ia mengendarai mobilnya. Tanpa menyadari wajah Jongin yang semakin memerah dengan senyuman tipisnya. Tampak begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

' _Oh Sehun sialan. Jantung sialan.'_

-Melody-

Chanyeol baru saja bertemu dengan Song-songssaenim saat ia melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri di ujung koridor sekolah mereka. Namja itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Baekhyun. Pasalnya, bel istirahat belum berbunyi dan sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan Baekhyun sudah berada di luar kelas. Dengan perlahan namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor. Namja mungil itu mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke atas lantai, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia sedang bosan dan gelisah.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat atensi namja mungil itu. Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunggu namja tinggi itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Baekhyun cepat membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya sedangkan Baekhyun, ia mengutuk dirinya yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Namja mungil itu memang sedang menunggu Chanyeol namun entah bagaimana saat Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya, ia malah merasa gugup, sangat gugup. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Bel istirahat sekolah belum berbunyi dan kau- Apa kau membolos?" tanya Chanyeol cepat. Namja tinggi itu tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun memang membolos atau tidak namun entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat saat ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang menunggunya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membolos. Kim-ssaem tadi memberikan tugas dan ternyata aku selesai terlebih dahulu. Karena itulah aku meminta ijin kepada beliau dan beliau menginjinkanku untuk meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu." Jelas Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Kita bicara di kantin saja kalau begitu. Toh, sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat persetujuan Baekhyun. Keduanyapun berjalan bersampingan namun tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya diam sambil memandang lurus ke arah jalan di depan.

Kantin sekolah mereka berada di lantai satu bagian barat sekolah. Walaupun sekolah mereka menyediakan makanan sesuai dengan ketentuan, ada beberapa kios jajanan yang terjual disana. Memilih untuk berdiskusi di kantin pada jam segini adalah hal yang tepat karena kantin masih sepi oleh para siswa. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa siswa yang membolos namun Chanyeol rasa itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus bicara ditempat lain pada jam sekolah seperti ini. Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu meja kantin yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Chanyeolpun lebih memilih untuk berjalan menuju salah satu kios minuman, memesan dua buah minuman sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menungguku? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Menekan rasa gugupnya dengan berbincang berdua bersama Baekhyun seperti ini membuat tangan Chanyeol berkeringat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan terlihat begitu manis jika duduk berhadapan seperti ini. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Aku ingin menjawab permintaanmu waktu itu." Hening sejenak sebelum Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol mau mendengarkan ucapannya tanpa menyela. "Aku bersedia menjadi partnermu tapi aku mempunyai 3 persyaratan untuk itu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dirinya sudah bersikap lancang dengan berkata seperti itu atau tidak. Yang jelas ia sedang mencoba untuk memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia akan merasa baik-baik saja. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia bersikap profesional namun hatinya masih belum bisa melepas rasa takut yang entah kenapa muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol terus menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol sedang menimbang ucapannya barusan atau malah sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyumpahinya.

"Apa saja persyaratan itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya memilih pilihan yang tepat dengan memenuhi semua syarat dari Baekhyun. Namun jika dipikirkan adalah Baekhyun akan menjadi partnernya nanti dan sepertinya memenuhi persyaratan namja mungil itu terdengar tidak buruk.

Baekhyun berdehem sejenak sebelum menatap balik Chanyeol. "Pertama, aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan pementasan itu denganmu sampai waktu festival tiba, kecuali Song-songssaenim yang memang mengurus hal semacam itu. Lalu yang kedua, aku tidak ingin kita berlatih di sekolah kecuali jika ada keadaan yang mendesak. Terakhir, aku ingin… memakai topeng saat pementasan berlangsung,"

Lirihan Baekhyun diakhir kalimat membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memakai topeng disaat ia bisa membuat namja mungil itu untuk tampil bersamanya dan menunjukkan kemampuannya? Tidak mungkinkan jika Chanyeol harus memakai topeng juga untuk menyamakan penampilannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa untuk syarat terakhir terdengar mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk disetujuinya.

"Aku menerima dua syaratmu dan menolak syarat terakhir-,"

"Jika kau tidak bisa menerima semua syarat itu, maka kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku tidak akan pernah tampil bersamamu dalam pementasan itu," Baekhyun tahu ia sangat egois dengan memaksakan persyaratannya namun hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit lega. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bimbang yang berlebih seperti ini. bahkan tadi pagi saat dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan Chanyeol, sekarang dirinya malah memberikan beberapa persyaratan. Ah, apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?

"Baiklah, tapi berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau harus memakai topeng saat pementasan berlangsung?" Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana gelisahnya Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaannya barusan. Namun, Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namja mungil itu akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum mengambil nafas dengan perlahan. Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan ia akan menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, setelah pementasan berakhir. Aku janji,"

-Melody-

Ruang latihan dance kali itu sangat ramai. Banyak sekali siswa yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang di putar. Ada juga yang sedang memberikan pengarahan kepada temannya yang lain tentang beberapa gerakan. Semua orang sibuk dengan tarian mereka tanpa menyadari sosok Sehun yang datang memasuki ruangan. Namja itu duduk di salah satu bangku disana dan mengamati semua orang yang sedang menari. Hingga perhatian sang pelatihpun tertuju kepadanya dan segera menyuruh semua siswanya untuk mendekat.

"Baik, anak-anak. Sebelum festival sekolah akhir tahun nanti, sekolah kita akan memberikan kesempatan kepada kita untuk mengikuti Lomba Tari Tingkat Nasional. Karean itulah, Song-ssaem akan membantu kita untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk lomba besok. Sesuai dengan pengumuman yang kalian lihat tadi pagi, kita akan berangkat dengan 10 orang dan 7 orang tambahan untuk lomba besok."

Semua siswa yang disana langsung berbisik dan penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pelatih namun bagi Jongin, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi karena ia memang sudah mengetahuinya. Ia hanya akan diam menunggu sampai sang guru berbicara langsung kepada mereka. Melihat antusias para siswanya, sang pelatihpun hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mendekatinya. Membuat pekik kehebohan langsung memenuhi ruangan dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dia adalah Oh Sehun, dia yang akan mengatur segala keperluan kita selama lomba berlangsung. Dialah kepala manager disini jadi aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Apa kalian mengerti?" semua siswa serempak menjawab pertanyaan sang pelatih sebelum latihan di bubarkan. Sang pelatihpun hanya memanggil para siswa yang menjadi peserta lomba dan menunggu sejenak.

Jongin tidak terkejut lagi jika Sehun akan menjadi managernya dalam perlombaan kali ini, ia tahu bahwa ada campur tangan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Karena itulah, ia hanya diam dan menunggu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan melakukan apapun sendiri lagi selama lomba berlangsung seperti sebelumnya. Ia bisa fokus kepada tarian yang akan ia tampilkan. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan mengamati beberapa anak yang sedang serius mendengarkan ucapan sang pelatih.

"Jongin-ah, kau yakin akan melakukan kontem seperti yang kita rencanakan?" tanya sang pelatih. "Ya, ssaem. Aku sudah mencari beberapa lagu yang pas dan juga gerakannya. Ah, aku juga beberapa hal yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kriteria yang ssaem inginkan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu perlihatkan kepadaku nanti. Oh iya, kau akan langsung di urus oleh Sehun karena disini tingkatmu lebih mendapat banyak perhatian. Yang lainnya, jangan mengira kalian berada di tingkat yang biasa sehingga kalian bisa bersantai. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, jadi kerahkan seluruh tenaga kalian. Mengerti?"

Serempak merekapun menjawab dengan lantang dan penuh semangat. Sehun bahkan berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya karena entah bagaimana keadaan mereka mengingatkannya kepada masa-masa ia mengikuti lomba basket awal tahun lalu. Dengan penuh semangat terus berlatih hingga akhirnya membuahkan hasil walaupun menjadi runner-up di Kejuaraan Nasional. Namun tetap saja itu adalah hal yang membanggakan tentunya dan ia harap tahun depan mereka akan mendapatkan juara pertama.

Sehun kembali mengamati sang pelatih sebelum pandangannya beralih kepada Jongin. Namja itu sedang sibuk menjelaskan beberapa gerakan kepada salah satu temannya. Entah kenapa saat Sehun melihat Jongin terlihat serius mengatakan sesuatu yang ia suka, namja itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan saat ia menukikkan alisnya atau membenarkan gerakan temannya dengan helaan nafas terlihat sangat lucu baginya. Sisi seorang Jongin yang lain dan Sehun bersyukur karenanya.

"Baiklah. Latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai ketemu dua hari lagi." Akhir sang pelatih. Para siswapun mulai berjalan keluar disusul sang pelatih meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua di ruangan itu. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang mampu membuat alis Jongin mengernyit. Ia alihkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum mengemasi barangnya kembali. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Toh aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa ini akan terjadi."

"Oh iya? Lalu kenapa saat dulu aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi managermu kau menolaknya? Bahkan kau dengan kasarnya mengusirku keluar." Ucap Sehun tanpa pernah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin. Namja tan itu bergumam sejenak sebelum menatap penuh kepada Sehun.

"Karena waktu itu status kita berubah dan aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula untuk lomba kali ini, aku memang membutuhkan manager jadi aku tidak menolaknya." Jawab Jongin yang langsung memanggul tasnya. Berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam. Entah kenapa perkataan Jongin tadi mampu membuat Sehun merasa sesak di dalam dadanya.

' _Lalu apa sekarang status itu bisa kau terima Jongin-ah?'_

-Melody-

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya sejenak sebelum memandang keluar kamar. Pikirannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja untuk memahami pelajaran untuk hari esok. Ia bimbang apakah dirinya harus menelpon Neneknya atau tidak. Ia selalu mengatakan segala keputusan yang ia buat kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Nenenknya. Karena keduanyalah orang yang selalu memahami dirinya bahkan Neneknya hanya melihat ke dalam mata Baekhyun, maka ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Namun apakah masalah ini harus ia beritahukan kepada sang nenek?

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi belajarnya menuju balkon kamarnya. Duduk di atas ayunan sederhana yang ada disana dan merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Angin malam yang berhembus tidka terlalu kencang namun menghantarkan hawa dingin yang sedikit tidak ia suka. Tangannya kembali menatap ponselnya yang menampakkan kontak rumah sang Nenek. Ia amati dengan seksama konta nomor itu sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Telepon dari rumah sang Nenek.

"H-hallo." Panggil Baekhyun dengan gugup. Membuat suara sang Nenek dari seberang ponselnya yang sedang tertawa mampu membuatnya malu. Bahkan pipinya sedikit merona karenanya. _"Hallo, sayangku Baekhyun. Apa kau sedang menunggu telepon dari Nenek?"_

"Ah, t-tidak. Bukan itu Nek, aku hanya kaget saja kenapa Nenek menelponku malam-malam begini." Kilah Baekhyun sambil menyamankan duduknya di atas ayunan. Senyumnya tidak pernah menghilang dari bibir tipisnya. "Benarkah? Seharusnya aku menelponmu sejak tadi tapi aku sadar bahwa mungkin kau sedang belajar. Ah, kau sudah belajar?"

"Tentu saja sudah, jika belum selesai aku mungkin akan membiarkan telepon Nenek." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tawa dari sang Nenek. Ah, ia bahkan dapat membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana Neneknya itu tertawa. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin namun sekarang entah kenapa perasaan rindu itu sudah datang.

"Ah iya, Nek. Ada yang ingin aku beritahu," ucap Baekhyun ragu. Tidak ada jawaban maupun balasan dari sang Nenek dan Baekhyun rasa ia sudah tidka bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia harus memberitahukannya. "A-aku akan bermain pinao lagi. Saat festival akhir tahun nanti, aku akan bermain piano bersama temanku. Kami akan berduet."

Tidak ada jawaban maupun suara apapun dari seberang telepon membuat Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Ia tidak tahu apakah Neneknya akan mendukungnya atau tidak yang jelas sesuai dengan ucapan Neneknya kemarin, ia akan memilih untuk kembali bermain piano. Ia ingin bermain setidaknya satu kali lagi dalam hidupnya agar ia tidak menyesal. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya dan Baekhyun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil sang Nenek yang langsung mendapat atensi dari Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menunggu sang nenek mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan jantung berdetak begitu cepat. "Baekhyun-ah, apapun keputusanmu untuk bermain piano atau tidak, Nenek dan Kakek akan selalu mendukungmu. Jika kau ingin mencobanya untuk kali ini maka Nenek akan mendukungmu. Nenek akan selalu mendukungmu dalam segala hal yang kau pilih karena tulah, jangan menyerah dan ragu-ragu lagi. Nenek akan selalu ada untuk melindungi dan mendukungmu."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Menangis dalam rasa bahagia yang meluap bahkan Baekhyun ingin berteriak untuk mengutarakan perasaan bahagianya. Mendengar persetujuan dari Nenek dan juga Kakeknya membuat Baekhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya akan ada orang yang mendukungnya apapun keputusan yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun dan ia berjanji tidak akan merasa ragu lagi. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nek. Terima kasih banyak. Aku menyayangimu."

-Melody-

Chanyeol memainkan gitar kesayangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Alunan nada yang sejak dulu dimainkan oleh ayahnya kini ia mainkan. Nada itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak nada yang dimainkan oleh ayahnya dan Chanyeol jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali mendengarnya. Ada sebuah kenangan tersendiri jika ia mendengar nada tersebut, beribu momen kebersamaan ayahnya sewaktu kecil dahulu terekam dengan baik di dalam otak Chanyeol. Hah, memikirkannya ia jadi rindu dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Namja tinggi itu menghentikan permainannya dan memandang keluar kamarnya. Memikirkan lagu apakah yang harus ia tampilkan untuk pementasan nanti. Mengingat ia sudah mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun bahwa namja itu akan menjadi partnernya. Namun, ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan piano ataukah masalah itu datang dari keluarganya. Jika salah satu di antara dugaannya benar maka Chanyeol bisa memahaminya.

Semua persyaratan yang diberikan kepada Baekhyun akan ia lakukan. Karena ia sadar bahwa mungkin ia sudah membuat Baekhyun berada di luar zona amannya. Memikirkan hal itu mampu membuat Chanyeol mendesah berat dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia berharap bahwa pilihannya untuk mengajak Baekhyun bermain piano bersamanya adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mendapat masalah karenanya. Dengan cepat namja itu duduk dari posisi sebelumnya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mencari nomor kontak Baekhyun disana.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **Hey, ini aku Chanyeol. Apa kau sudah tidur?**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya melakukan hal yang benar. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Tapi, bukankah alasan lain dari ajakannya kepada Baekhyun karena memang ia ingin dekat dengan namja itu? namja itu kembali menghela nafasnya dan saat ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat ia raih ponselnya itu.

 **From: Baekhyun**

 **Aku belum tidur. Ada apa?**

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **Dua hari lagi kita akan berlatih jadi bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah besok.**

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali berbaring. Pandangannya lurus menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan dirinya yang bisa dengan puas melihat Baekhyun bermain piano adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa dirinya memikirkan bagaimana permainan namja mungil itu besok. Chanyeol tahu sejak pertama kali ia melihat permainan Baekhyun tanpa ia sengaja, ia memiliki perasaan kepada namja itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah nama dari perasaan yang tumbuh itu dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa perasaan itu muncul.

"Memikirkan Baekhyun-hyung pastinya."

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap kaget sosok Sehun yang berdiri di dekat pintunya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kaos pendek berwarna putih dan celana longgar selutut. "Kau disini? Sejak kapan?"

"Tentu saja sejak tadi, hyung. Aku melihatmu tersenyum sendiri lalu diam dan tiba-tiba saja memandang murung langit-langit kamarmu. Apa kau sedang melihat film bergenre sedih?" tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Mendengar ucapan sepupunya itu mampu membuat Chanyeol kesal. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang jelek tentangnya dengan wajah datarny itu?

"Ya! Jika kau ke sini hanya ingin menghinaku, maka pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, muka datar." Sergah Chanyeol cepat dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Membiarkan Sehun yang tersenyum meringis kepadanya dan ikut berbaring disamping Chanyeol.

Hening beberapa saat terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali deru nafas mereka yang mengalun. Memberikan mereka ketenangan layaknya seorang saudara yang saling mengerti tanpa perlu berkata apapun. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sehun. Membuat Sehun juga ikut menoleh dan menatap aneh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan senyummu, hyung? Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja tadi aku terkenang dengan masa lalu. Saat kita mendapat masalah sewaktu kecil dulu. Kau dengan kesadisanmu yang membuat semua anak kecil menangis dan aku yang selalu mencari masalah dengan berbagai barang yang ku temukan untuk aku mainkan menjadi sebuah nada. Kau ingatkan saat kita di hokum, kita melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang."

Perkataan Chanyeol mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Namja itu mengingat dengan jelas setiap momen semasa kecil mereka. karena mereka adalah sepupu yang paling dekat dengan yang lain, memiliki beberapa hal yang sama mampu membuat mereka dekat begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang dekat satu sama lain. Tentu saja momen itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Mereka adalah saudara dan selamanya akan selalu seperti itu walaupun ada masalah besar yang menghadang.

"Hyung." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba dan hanya di balas deheman oleh Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan Chanyeol merasakan kerisauan di dalamnya. "Apakah aku harus menyerah?"

Lirihan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa kaget. Namja tinggi itu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Sehun yang kini memejamkan matanya. Namja pucat itu terlihat begitu lemah, menahan tangis yang akan keluar untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menepuk lembut kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Kau boleh menyerah, Sehun-ah. Tentu saja kau bisa melakukannya namun apakah hatimu benar-benar ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan sosok Kim Jongin? Setelah sekian lama kau berusaha mendapatkan hatinya apa kau ingin menyerah tanpa tahu arti dirimu baginya?"

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Ada banyak sekali pikiran yang melintas tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Semua hal yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin membuat perasaannya kian bertambah bahkan rasa sakitnyapun ikut bertambah. Segalanya menjadi rumit setelah mereka bertunangan lalu haruskah dirinya menyerah begitu saja? Jika memang seperti itu bukankah sejak dulu ia seharusnya menolak? Namun nyatanya tidak. Hatinya memilih seorang Kim Jongin dan hanya Kim Jongin.

"Aku.. " ucap Sehun terpotong karena rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. ".. aku bahkan tidak tahu hyung apa artinya aku baginya. Apakah statusnya denganku berbeda. Aku merasa kalau semuanya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

"Lalu apa yang hatimu katakana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam membisu. Namja pucat itu membuka matanya dan menatap balik kea rah Chanyeol. "Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi miliknya. Aku.. aku mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu buktikan, Sehun-ah." Balas Chanyeol cepat. "Buktikan bahwa kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu seperti kau jatuh cinta kepadanya. Buktikan seberapa besar cinta yang kau miliki untuknya."

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan sang sepupu tingginya itu. memikirkan kembali apa yang selama ini ia perbuat dan belum ia perbuat. Membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Ada banyak sekali halangan yang akan ia dapatkan namun hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan Jongin. Entah berasal darimana perasaan itu muncul yang jelas senyum bahagia tercetak di bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa lega karenanya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-hyung. " ucap Sehun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol. "Kau ini, jika aku membantumu kau akan memanggilku, hyung dan jika tidak, kau bahkan tidak memanggil namaku sama sekali. Dasar."

Sehun hanya tertawa dan menghindar dari pukulan bantal yang dilayangkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Kedua namja itu saling melepas tawanya sebelum salah satu pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Membawakan dua buah gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring buah-buahan. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera membawanya ke hadapan Sehun. Keduanya kali ini duduk diam di atas kasur sambil menikmati hidangan yang diberikan.

"Oh iya, hyung. Apa rencanamu untuk mengajak Baekhyun-hyung berhasil?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba karena ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Chanyeol bercerita tentangnya. Selalu saja dirinya yang bercerita kepada sang sepupu karena itulah ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengesampingkan Chanyeol. Sehun memandang lekat sang sepupu yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tentu saja berhasil. Dua hari lagi aku akan berlatih bersamanya." Ucap Chanyeol bangga. Membuat Sehun langsung mencibirnya. "Dasar pamer. Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan selanjutnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Entahlah., aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja, aku ingin hubungan kami berjalan perlahan dan mengalir begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya. Lagipula dia memilik banyak rahasia, Sehun-ah."

"Rahasia?" tanya Sehun dengan alis mengerut. Namja pucat itu menatap Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia masih belum mau terbuka untukku. Karena itulah aku hanya akan mengikuti kemana arus ini akan berjalan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan garpunya. Ia tepuk pundak sang sepupu untuk menyemangatinya dan mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hyung, kau pasti berhasil. Aku jamin itu."

"Ya. Ya, anak kecil. Mau bermain game malam ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hi hi ketemu lagi…**

 **Maaf ya karena sudah molor selama satu bulan lebih. Ada alasan di balik semua itu tentunya dan aku kembali dengan dua chap sekaligus. Aku lagi kena keterpurukan ide buat lanjutin ff ini ditambah ponselku meninggal alias rusak. Karena itulah aku molor banget. Aku bahkan masih belum bisa bikin ff oneshoot dan itu membuatku kesal entah kenapa TT. Maafkan diriku yang masih labil ini ya..**

 **Dan juga aku gak tahu apa kalian suka atau tidak sama dua chap yang aku bawa ini, aku harap kalian menyukainya. Oh iya, makasih banget buat yang udah fav/follow and review, sama yang baca juga ff ini. Aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian karena udah mau berparitisipasi dalam pembangkitan mood-ku dan bisa upload next chapnya. Aku bener-bener berterima kasih sekali pokoknya.**

 **Oh iya, aku mau balas review kalian yang bikin aku senyam-senyum sendiri pas baca. Salam kenal ya buat kalian:**

 **HunHan for lyfe: Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bagus atau tidak, tapi terima kasih sudah mau review. Aku harap ff ini memang bagus sesuai sama reviewmu..**

 **RookiePeanutCookie: iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih udah mau nungguin dan tungguin aja ya si Baekhyun salting-nya…**

 **Hysha04: terima kasih sudah mau menyukainya. Ini udah dilanjut kok..**

 **Byunsex: iya ini sudah di lanjut kok..**

 **Dinda94: Aku gak yakin ini beneran keren atau nggak tapi yang jelas makasih banget ya udah mau review. Aku harap ff ini memang keren sesuai sama reviewmu. Sudah dilanjut…**

 **chalienBee04: terima kasih karena sudah menyukainya. Dan aku harap ff ini memang menarik dan bagus. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi jadi ditunggu ya…**

 **Untuk yang lainnya, aku harap kalian mau memberikan respon tentang dua chap ini karena dari review kalian, aku bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi jangan sungkan ya kalo mau kritik aku karena orang yang belajar itu memang harus ada salahnya hahahaha *plak**

 **Oh ya, jangan panggil aku thor ya soalnya aku bukan penulis WOW yang bisa mendapat julukan author. Pangil dengan nama 'Saya' saja oke walaupun sedikit aneh tapi aku suka hehehe.. Oke, sekian aja deh bacot dariku. Yang jelas, aku usahakan untuk fast-update chap selanjutnya jadi sampai jumpa….**

 **Aku sayang kalian.**

 **Saya sayya.**


End file.
